Rei the Cat
by Akaatje
Summary: Sequel to Kai the Cat. Contains: lots of Yaoi, Mpreg and a couple of cute kittens! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Two kittens.

"Where are my pills? My pills, where are they? I can't… If I don't take them I will turn into a kitten as well as Kai did. No good, max can't see me like that. Where are my pills?" Rei searches the whole Dojo for his pills for his period.

"Where are they? I can't find them!" He runs into Kai's room without knocking. When he sees two figures busy on the bed, he quietly walks out of the room again. "I should've knocked." He sweatdrops. "I really should have knocked."

"But where are they? If I can't find them before midnight…I turn into a kitten…Happen to me once…The first time…"

_Flashback…_

"Rei! Rei, where are you?" A pink haired girl searches for her friend. But she doesn't find a boy; she finds a whit kitten with black stripes. "Rei, O my GOD. You…You look CUTE!" The pink-haired girl grabs the kitten and walks to the house of the elders.

"Please help me. Rei turned into a cute kitten!" An old man walks towards her. He nods and tells the girl to leave it all to him. The girl nods and walks out of the house again.

The man gives Rei some pills. When Rei is a boy again (the man gives him clothes as well) the man begins to speak.

"Young man, yes man, you are a young man now. This was you first period. You are a neko-jin, what means that you turn in heat almost every month. You can bare children, when you had sex with a man. To prevent the heat period, take these pills. If you don't take them, you will turn into a kitten, like you just did. In your heath period, you will have wet dreams, don't worry, it's natural. I can't do anything about it if you are pregnant, so please be careful, unless you want to have a child. Is this all clear or do you got any questions?" (This guy talks o.0)

Rei nods in understanding.

_Flashback…_

Rei shakes his head. "If I turn into a kitten, Max wouldn't understand, would he?" He sights. "I can't find the pills, where did I put them?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Rei, where are you?" Max finds Rei in to kitchen. "What are you looking for Love?" Rei takes his head out of the sink. "Ehrm…I king for a bottle of pills. Did you saw him maybe?"

Max grins and takes a bottle of pills from behind his back. "Do you mean this one? I was wondering why you took them." Rei blushes. "You know that Kai became a kitten?" Max nods. "Well, I am a neko-jin. I have a period, and when I am in this period I am in heat. And when this heat period comes I can turn into a kitten, which is why I need those pills. To prevent that." He sights and looks at his lover.

Max looks confused. "But Kai isn't a neko-jin. So why did he changed into a kitten?" "Because Tyson gave him one of mine." "So I you don't eat those pills, you become a kitten. And if someone else eats them, they become kittens?" Rei nods. "I get it. I wont eat these pill them. But what is heat?" Rei falls on the floor.

"Rei are you okay? Why did you fall on the floor? You were lucky I catch you." Max places a sweet kiss on Rei's head. "Can you tell me what heat is?" Rei looks into his lovers eyes. "Heat is just… you know cats?" Max nods. "Well, they get in heat as well. When they are, they want to mate. It is just the same with neko-jins and as me." Max nods. "But what is mate?" Rei blinks. Max is way to naïve. "Mate is sex."

Max eyes grow wide open. "And you are in heat right now?" Rei blushes and nods. "Yes… I am."

"SO that explains the moans yesterday night."

"Moans?"

"Yes, you were moaning my name in the middle of the night. But Rei?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to have sex right now?"

Rei blinks again and looks at the innocent face of his lover.

His lover blushes. "But you got to know Rei, I am a virgin…"

Rei smiles cheerfully. "I want… I mean… The fact that I am in heat doesn't mean we have to have sex." Max looks into Rei's eyes and shakes his head. "But I want to Rei?" He blinks seducible. Rei laughs and pulls his lover into a kiss.

"I think Kai and Tyson already started, with the mate part I mean." Rei winks towards his lover who is a waiting for Rei to make a move. "Come on Rei. I don't want to know that. They are there busy and we are here busy. Please?" Max gives him the puppy look and Rei melts.

"But... No Max. I am not ready for this. I don't want to, maybe when I am out of my period time." Max pouts. "But Rei…" "No buts!" Rei gets up and walks out of the room.

Max smirks (AA! Seeing Max, the Angel of the group, smirk, it burns my eyes! Sorry, on with the story). "He doesn't know I got his pills, and the one he is taking right now are aspirins! I feel evil laugh coming up… evil laugh? I must be crazy."

_In the kitchen…_

Rei takes his pills (aspirins!) in with a lot of water. "That tasted… weird…" He puts his glass down and walks out of the kitchen. "I hope Max isn't to upset because I didn't want to sleep with him." He shakes his head. "He is probably bouncing of the walls right now. My lovingly Maxie."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Akaatje: Well, what do you think? Please review people, and tell me what you think.

Kai: Rei stormed into my room when Tyson and I were busy?

Akaatje nods Sorry Kai…I just had to put that in…

Kai: Doesn't matter, I know now that you are a ….speech is muffled by a kiss of Tyson Writer.

Akaatje: Thanks Tyson, now I never know what he said, note my sarcasm

Tyson: Sorry, but he looked so cute

Akaatje: Well anyway, review…and try so guess what Kai was saying… 


	2. Chapter 2

Two Kittens…

Rei is sleeping peace fully in his bed. Max is sleeping next to him, with his arm placed around Rei waist. It is just one half hour away from midnight.

_Dream…_

"Rei, where are you! I need you!" Max walks in a scary forest. It is dark and it is giving him the creeps. Then he sees a cute kitten. It has white fur with black stripes (think, white tiger!). "Rei is that you?"

He slowly walks towards the cute kitten and strokes his fur. Rei the Cat meow's in return. "You are cute Rei. I love you."

"Kai, where are you?" Tyson walks in the same forest as Max. "Max, have you seen Kai?" Max shakes his head. "What are you doing in my dream Tyson?" "I don't know, I am looking for Kai. Heey, who is that? Is that Rei?" max nods. "Isn't he the cutest around?" "I think Kai is, when he is a …KITTEN!"

Tyson runs to a tree and looks up. On one of the branches is Kai the Cat sitting. "What are you doing up there Kai? Come down, come down to Tyson." Kai jumps out of the tree and lands safely in Tyson's arms. "Why are we in your dream Max?"

_Dream…_

Max opens his eyes. It is dark in his room. Well, in the room he shares with Rei. He looks next to his, where Rei should be sleeping. Should be… He isn't.

There is no Rei sleeping next to him. It is that cute little kitten in his dream. That kitten with white fur and black stripes.

Max blinks. 'I gave him aspirins….so he didn't had his regular pills. And whit out those pills he said that he would change into a kitten, cat something. So he wasn't lying!' Max shakes the little body of the kitten.

Rei opens his eyes and yawns. He looks at Max. "Why did you wake me Max? I am sleepy." Then he looks at his hands….ehrm…paws. "What! Paws! I have paws! I am a CAT!" Rei looks at Max. Max jumps out of the bed and runs out of the room. "It wasn't me! I swear it!" "MAX!"

After a lot of chasing and running Rei finally lands on Max's back. "You did it. I just know it. Why Max? Please give me my pills!" Max shakes his head. "I am not going to give you your pills. I think you look cute." He takes the kitten from his back and hugs it. "Stop HUGIN ME!" Rei is hissing like an angry cat. In fact, HE IS AN ANGRY CAT!

"I AM NOT CUTE; I AM SUPOSSE TO BE SEXY AND HOT!" Okay, Rei really lost it. Max stops hugging and looks at Tyson and Kai who just walked into the room. "Hehe, he changed to." Rei slaps him with his paw and settles down at the floor.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Akaatje: Poor Rei, he changed into a kitten!

Tyson: Yeah, when is Kai going to change?

Akaatje: I am not telling, read next chapter! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, I finnaly update this fic.

Aren't you all happy?

Anyway, this is going to be a Mpreg story, with a certain dual-haired captain as the pregnant guy (lolZ all guess who?)

But for now, we go on with Rei and Max.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, though it is short en there is no real 'action' (wink) in it.

The 'action' will take place next chapter, and not really how you think it goes (again a wink)

Well read and review !!!

I hope you enjoy this

* * *

"Look what you did Max! Don't you feel sorry? Not at all?" Max shakes his head. Tyson looks to Rei the Cat. Sure he is cute, but like Rei said: Rei is suppose to be sexy, not cute.

Rei hisses at his boyfriend. Kai walks in again. "I just phoned Lee. Rei you just have to get your pills tomorrow, not today. If you take them today, then you could turn into somebody with a tail. And Lee said that was no fun." He gulps and looks to his back. A bulge on his back proves the existence of his tail.

"Can you tell me why having a tail is no fun?" He asks Rei. Rei looks up. "Well, if you have a tail, then you are horny almost all the time. You need a very willing partner if you have a tail." "And what if you have a tail and you want to get rid of it?" "Well, the most guys with a tail are the uke. They have to be the seme for one time and they loose their tail. If not, it can take years to get rid of it." Kai smirks and looks to Tyson. Tyson gulps and walks back.

"That and, If you are still the uke, and you have a tail, then you can get…" Rei wants to explains, but Tyson scream of total horror blasts his explanation away.

"No way Kai. No…!" But it is too late. Kai already got him and he carries Tyson towards their room. Rei smiles and then he yawns. Max walks towards him.

"I am sorry Rei, really believe me. I didn't…" He sniffs and hugs Rei again. "Shhh, it is okay. But please, never ever do something like that again." Max nods. "But what shall we do now?" "Sleep." Rei yawns before settling into Max's arms again.

Max smiles and strokes Rei's fur. Rei purrs and puts his claws in Max's shirt. "You know Rei. I know that you are supposed to be sexy and not cute, but I like it. I like it really I do. You cuter then me for once. And I like it." Max whispers while Rei falls asleep.

* * *

Rei wakes up in Max's arms. 'I feel very warm and cuddly.' He thinks. 'I could get used to this.' He yawns and streches himself. He opens his eyes and stares at Max's still sleeping face. 'He is so cute.' Rei thinks. 'And that is why it is wrong that I'm a cute kitten. He's the cute one of our relationship, I'm not.'

He jumps out of Max's arms and looks around in the room. 'No sight of Kai or Tyson. I wonder what they have bin doing. I know they are a couple... wait.' Rei suddenly sits down and a small (but cute) frown comes over his cute little face. "Why did Kai asks about the tail? Does he have a tail? If that's the case... then..." Rei opens his eyes in horror.

"If Kai has a tail... then not only he was the uke... which I doubt but... if he was the uke, if he has a tail then..." Rei shakes his head. "No, it can't be. But he doesn't know. Should I tell him? Now?" Rei shakes his head. "I can't, they are probably still together." And then something else hits him.

"I told him, that if he wanted to get rid of the tail, he had to be seme. But then... He looses the tail yes." Rei shakes his head again. "But if he doesn't loose it, and he was seme. Then..." Rei closes his eyes and sighs. "This is not really happening right? If he still has the tail, the next time I see him I'm going to check by the way. But if he still has the tail then... then he is..."

Rei takes a deep breath. "He is pregnant!"


	4. Chapter 4

Kai is carrying Tyson towards his room.

"Kai, what are you doing? What are we going to do? Why are you smirking?" Tyson asks, worry showing in his voice. Kai smirks even bigger as he opens his bedroom door and walks in. He walks to the bed and throws his dragon onto it. "Kai! Answer me!" Tyson demands.

Kai turns around and closes and locks the door. 'I don't want anybody interrupting me. Not today.' He thinks. He turns back to Tyson, still smirking evil. Tyson gulps and crawls backwards. He doesn't like the way Kai is smirking.

"Does this have anything to do with what Rei said? About getting rid of your tail? But I like your tail. It looks hot, it turns me on." Tyson stammer quickly. Kai whips with his tail and raises one eyebrow. "You mean, when I move it like this?" He asks.

Tyson nods and follows the movements Kai is making with his tail. He licks his lips and reaches out to stroke it. Kai smirks again and takes a step forwards, several steps actually, so that Tyson can't touch his tail.

"It feels nice when you stroke it Tyson. But you have to know that I don't want it. Rei said that… well you know what he said." Kai blushes. "But Kai, I am a willing partner. And I think it is sexy when you are horny."

Kai frowns. "But I don't want to be horny all the time!" He snaps. Tyson looks down. "I know. I'm sorry." Tyson says. Kai nods.

"So, can we do this?" Kai asks. "For the sake of everybody?" Tyson nods. "But you better make it worthwhile!" Tyson warns. Kai smiles softly and nods. "You know I wouldn't want to hurt you. You know that don't you."

He leans in and he softly touches Tyson's cheek. "I want you to enjoy this as much as I do, and maybe even more." Tyson smiles at Kai's words and nods. "I know it. I know it." He says with a smile.

"Good." Kai leans in even further and captures Tyson's lips in a searing kiss. His hands go to Tyson's pants and he pulls them down in on swift move. Tyson moans in the kiss and Kai grows bolder.

He moves one of his hands over Tyson's back and the other one inside Tyson's boxers. Tyson moans again and bucks his hips into Kai's hand. Kai grabs Tyson's erection and jerks on it.

Tyson breaks the kiss and gets rib of his shirt. He pulls on Kai's shirt and Kai looks up. Tyson gives him the puppy-eyes look and Kai sighs. Kai nods and pulls his own shirt of. Then his hands are back on the places they were before.

Tyson gasps as Kai grabs his butt and lifts him up a little. Kai smirks as he gets rib of Tyson's boxers. Now Tyson is completely naked in front of his lover. When Tyson realizes this, he blushes a little. But he soon forgets about his state as Kai takes of his own remaining clothes and shows Tyson his perfect body.

Well it is perfect to Tyson anyway.

Especially when that tail Kai has is whipping behind him, turning Tyson even more on.

Tyson licks his lips and reaches out to take Kai's tail in his hands. He strokes it softly. Kai purrs and closes his eyes. 'I really like it when he does this.' Kai thinks. But he moves the tail out of Tyson's reach.

Before Tyson can say something about it, Kai pins him down onto the bed. "Don't forget it Tyson, this time I'm the seme!" Kai smirks. Tyson gulps before a smile covers his face. He nods and winks. "I won't forget it my sweet Kai." He says.

Kai growls. "I am not sweet." He says with a warning in his voice. Tyson grins. "You are." Kai shakes his head and leans in to shut Tyson up. By kissing him of course.

Tyson likes this way of shutting him up and he happily gives in to the kiss. But Kai breaks the kiss. Now Tyson is the one to growl. "Kai, kiss me!" He says. Kai shakes his head.

"No, I'm going to do something different." He says. Tyson frowns. "What are you going to do then?" He asks, getting curious. "This."

Kai moves down, towards Tyson's erection. His hands grabs it and he keeps it in place, while at the same time his tongue darts out to lick it. Tyson moans again and bucks his hips. Kai smirks and pins with one hand Tyson's hips down onto the bed.

Tyson growls again. "Don't tease me Kai!" he says, almost screams. Kai smirks again, but then he takes Tyson's erection in his hot mouth. Tyson moans and can't think of anything else the Kai's warm mouth, indulging his erection, giving him sweet pleasure.

But when Tyson is about to come, Kai removes his mouth from his erection and gets up. Tyson sit up and looks at Kai with a frown on his face. "What are you doing?" Tyson asks with pants in between. "Looking for oil of lube." Kai replies.

Tyson immediately blushes as he realizes why Kai is exactly looking for that kind of stuff. "Oh, yeah." He says, a little bit embarrassed. Kai walks back with some baby oil in his hands he found in Tyson's drawer.

"I think we need to buy some lube." Kai says. "You know, just in case…" He voice trails of, but Tyson nods. "You are right. Now come on." Tyson pats at the empty space next to him and Kai sits down.

"How do you want it Tyson?" Kai asks. Tyson thinks for a moment. "I want… face to face." He says, blushing a little. Kai smirks. "You want to see our face when we make love?" He asks. Tyson nods. "If that is what you want."

He opens the bottle of baby oil and is about to pour some of it on his fingers when Tyson stops him. Kai looks up, confusing showing on his face. "I don't want preparations." Tyson tells him. "Just take me." Kai hesitates for a moment before pouring some baby oil on his hand and coating his own erection with it. "Are you sure?" He asks. Tyson nods and moves over to Kai.

"Are you ready?" Kai asks Tyson. Tyson nods and lies down. Kai leans in and kisses him, while at the same time he enters Tyson. Tyson screams from the sudden pain and at the strange feeling.

'This is what you get.' Tyson thinks. 'I should have asked him to prepare me. Why am I so stupid?' But those thoughts are soon washed away when Kai thrust into Tyson and hits his pleasure spot.

Now Tyson screams it out from please. He even begs Kai to thrust faster and harder. Kai is doing exactly what Tyson asks him and not soon after that, Tyson feels his climax rising.

"Kai!" he yells when his inner walls tighten themselves around Kai's arousal. He digs his nails into the skin of Kai's back and arches his own back when he comes al over Kai and himself. Kai comes to, inside of Tyson, screaming his lover's name.

Kai retreats himself out of Tyson and lies next to him. "No, al we have to do is sleep and wait." He says panting like a dog. Tyson smiles and nods. "It was worth it." He tells Kai. "It was so worth it."

* * *

Alright, another chapter of Rei the Cat.

And yes, there will be a big surprise for Kai in the next chapter.

And don't asks me, just wait for next chapter.

I already gave some hints in a couple of my other fics, and in this one as well I believe.

Anyway, just wait for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Kai wakes up with a still sleeping Tyson next to him. He smiles when he sees the face of his dragon lover and stretches himself. 'I wonder if I'm tail less now.' He thinks.

He quickly gets out of bed and walks to the mirror in the corner of the room.

"WHAT!" He suddenly yells.

This causes Tyson to wake up, falling out of bed from fright and looking up asking 'Where is the fire?'.

Tyson sees Kai looking at himself in the mirror and he wonders why Kai is looking so... murderous.

He looks down, towards Kai's backside and sees a tail whipping there. He cocks his head to one side and tries to think. Which is hard by the way, don't forget, it is still morning and Tyson still isn't completely awake yet.

"Kai, why do you have a tail? I thought we got well... rid of it yesterday." He asks. Kai turns to him. "I am wondering about this myself Tyson." He turns back to the mirror again and growls angrily at himself.

"I am going to ask Rei about this. I don't care if it's embarrassing, I need to know!" Kai storms out of the room but Tyson stops him. "What?" He asks, almost snapping.

Tyson points down. "Put on some clothes first." Tyson says. "I don't want Rei or Max ogling at your hot body." Kai looks down and notices that he is still naked. He blushes a little before curing in his mother language (Russian) and walking over to the place where his clothes are lying.

He pulls on his boxers and pants and walks out of the room. Tyson sighs and flops down on his bed again. Then he sits back up. "I want to know to." He says, before walking right after Kai.

* * *

"Rei!" Kai yells, successfully waking Rei up. Rei screams kittingly, because he is a kitten, and jumps up. He wakes Max up, by putting his claws out, right into the flesh of Max's arms.

Max yelps and he opens his eyes, rubbing the sore spot on his arm. "Rei, why did you do that? You can wake me up in a normal manner." Max says. "Sorry." Rei says. Max smiles and strokes Rei's fur. "It's okay." Then he looks up into the direction of Kai.

Kai is standing in the door, wearing an angry face, murderous almost. "Rei, tell me something." He demands. Rei looks up, confused. Kai sighs and walks into the room. "Tell me. If a guy, with a tail... If somebody like that was seme, he would lose his tail right?" Rei nods. "That's correct." He says.

"And what is the guy was seme for one night... and didn't lose his tail?" Kai asks. Rei blinks and he suddenly remembers what he thought of before. "Then he... he is pregnant Kai." Rei answers him truthfully.

Kai becomes pale and he sinks to the floor. Rei, Max and Tyson (who was standing behind him) walk to their captain to check on him.

"He fainted." Rei tells them. "He fainted."

* * *

Kai wakes up in his bed. 'What happened?' He silently wonders, while looking around in the room. Tyson hurries over to him and sits next to him. "Are you okay Kai? You suddenly fainted after what Rei told you. What is going on?"

Kai swallows. "Well...you see..." He tries to explain, but Rei and Max enter the room. He looks down to the floor and refuses to say anything. Rei, who has taking his pills and is now a normal person again, frowns and walks closer to the bed.

"Kai..." He starts. Kai looks up. "Yes?" He says. Rei takes a deep breath before continuing. "Kai, do you still have a tail?" He then asks.

Kai swallows nervously and tries to think of a way out. He finds out that there is no way out, so he just nods. "Yes." Rei nods. "That was something I was afraid of." Rei gets up. "You know what this means right?" Kai nods and looks at his belly. "This means... I'm... pregnant?" Rei nods. "You are."

"What? But Rei, he is a boy... how..." Tyson and Max ask at the same time. Then Rei explain them that it has to do with his pills, being a neko and all the other things that come with it.

Rei turns to Kai. "I'm going to write a letter to Lee in China. It is probably going to take a week before we receive news back, but until then... you have... you have to take it easy okay?"

Kai frowns. "What do you mean?" He asks, annoyed. "That means... no more training." Rei says. Kai growls and looks at Tyson. "This is your entire fault." He growls before turning his back to his lover. Tyson's lip trembles, but Rei puts a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry; it is just his mood swing. He still loves you."

Tyson nods but still feels uneasy.

* * *

Kai is sleeping in his bed. Tyson is sitting next to him, looking over him like a mother would do. Rei is writing the letter to lee and Max is sitting on a chair in the same room as Kai and Tyson. 

"So... this is all because you put one of Rei's pills into Kai's food?" He asks. Tyson nods. "And... of course of all the..." Tyson makes a gesture and Max nods. "Yeah... of all the mating you did."

Tyson gives his a strange look, but shrug and brings his attention towards Kai again. Kai is shifting in his sleep; it looks like he has a nightmare. He suddenly wakes up, his eyes wide open.

He looks around in the room and his eyes land on Tyson. Tyson leans in towards him. "Kai, are you okay? Kai? Say something!" Kai doesn't say a word; he only wraps his arms around Tyson and pulls him close.

Rei enters the room, but only Max notices this. The other two are to busy hugging each other.

"Tyson, please tell me. You are not going to leave me right?" Kai asks, worry showing in his voice. "No, of course not. Why would I? I love you, you are carrying my child." Tyson replies.

He breaks the hug and stares at Kai for a moment.

Kai is crying, his eyes are al red and swollen and he hiccups a little. Tyson smiles softly and gently cups Kai's face in his hand. He wipes away the tears and softly kisses Kai on his cheeks.

"I am never going to leave you. You are stuck with me." Kai manages to smile and he leans towards Tyson. "I love you." He whispers to Tyson. "And I love you to." Tyson whispers back.

"They are sow sweet." Max says. Rei nods. "Well, I've send the letter to Lee. It may take one... wait... why am I stupid!" everybody looks at him as he smacks himself on his forehead.

"They have phones! My god, I'm so incredibly stupid!" He smacks himself again, before going of to find the phone. Max giggles and follows his lover.

Tyson giggles as well and Kai...?

Tyson looks down, only to find his captain asleep in his arms. Tyson immediately smiles. "Sweet dreams my Phoenix. May I never leave your side. Never." He says before laying Kai down onto the bed. "Sleep well."

* * *

"I just called Lee. He says he is coming over immediately, with one of the elders, to check on Kai. He also told me that next time Tyson, you should use a condom." Tyson blushes at Rei's words and nods. "I know... but I just didn't think of it at that time." He says embarrassed.

Rei nods. "I know that... But it's to late now. Is he still asleep?" He asks. Tyson nods and looks at Kai's sleeping features. "He looks so peaceful." He says. Rei sighs.

"He may look like that now, but when he is in a later state of you know... his condition... he may get moody and stuff. Just do everything to please him. Neko's who are moody are very dangerous actually." Tyson nods. "I will do everything. Except jumping from a bridge." Rei manages to smile.

* * *

Akaatje: So how is it sow far? Did you like it?

Kai: I'm fucking pregnant?

Tyson: He is fucking pregnant?

Akaatje: You should have used a condom.

Kai: (growls) You are writing this story

Akaatje: I am? Oh yes, I am. lolls

Tyson (rolls his eyes) Yheez and they call me and idiot.

Akaatje: Well, wait for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Two kittens Part 6.

'I wonder how it happened. I mean, Kai is always so careful.' Lee sighs and looks out of the window from the car. 'It is really strange. How did he get pregnant? And who is... well the other father?' He blushes when he realizes that Kai must have bin the uke.

"Don't worry Lee, we are almost there." Daki, the elder who came with him says. Lee nods and sighs again. "But... I'm just wondering. Kai is always so careful... How did he get pregnant?" He says. Daki shrugs. "The ways of Love are strange ways, everybody can say that."

The car stops in front of Tyson's mansion. Rei runs outside, towards the car. "Lee, come quick!" He yells. Lee frowns and hops out of the car. "What is wrong?" He asks.

Rei shakes his head and runs back into the house again. Lee runs after him, while Daki pays the cab driver.

"Rei, tell me what is wrong." Lee demands. "It's Kai, he fainted. He just fell suddenly. But we can't wake him up. We've tried everything." Rei says, while running even faster. Lee dodges a door, which was strangely standing in the way, and runs after Rei.

"That must have to do something with him being low on energy." Lee says. "Do you know if he ate anything?" Rei shakes his head. "I don't know. I really don't know. He well, slept most of the time." Lee nods.

They runs into Kai's room, where Kai is lying on a fluffy bed. Tyson is sitting next to him with a worried face.

Tyson looks up and notices the other two boys. "He just said something, well more mumbled. But I couldn't hear what he was saying." He says. Lee nods and walks closer to the bed. He checks Kai's pulse.

"Well, apart from the fact that he is unconscious, he's okay. Do you maybe know some sort of food he really likes?" Lee looks at Rei, but Rei points at Tyson. "Ask him, he should know." Rei says.

Lee turns to Tyson, who blushes and nods. "He really likes strawberries." Tyson says. Lee raises one eyebrow in confusion. "I'm not going to ask how you know that, that comes later. Get some of those and keep them under his nose." Tyson nods and walks out of the bedroom.

Lee turns to Rei. "Where is Daki?" He asks, but Daki already walks into the bedroom. "Here I am. I've got everything I need with me. Is he awake yet?" Lee shakes his head. "Tyson is getting him strawberries." Daki nods.

Tyson walks back into the room, carrying a bowl full with strawberries. "Here you go. What do I have to do now?" He asks, putting the bowl next to the bed. "Keep one or two strawberries under his nose. Maybe the scent wakes him." Lee says. Tyson nods and grabs a strawberry.

He holds it under Kai's nose. Kai's nose twitches and Kai groans before opening his eyes. He looks into the room, with a bedazzled look on his face. He opens his mouth to ask something, but Tyson puts the strawberry inside of it.

Kai looks confused, but eats the strawberry anyway. He blinks a few times before he recognizes Lee.

It looks like he wants to say something, but he keeps his mouth shut.

Lee clears his throat. "So Kai... First of all... I know how you became a kitten, and the way you can turn back. But who... who well... confessed their love to you?" Lee asks. Kai instantly blushes and looks at Tyson.

Lee looks at Tyson as well, and notices that Tyson is blushing as well. He cocks an eyebrow. "So... it was Tyson?" he asks Rei. Rei nods. "And... is he also the father?" Rei nods again. Lee turns to Kai again.

"Alright, I know it is to late now, but remember... use a condom next time." Kai and Tyson blush and nod. "Rei already told us that." Tyson whispers. Lee nods and looks at the elder, Daki.

"You can check him up now Daki." Daki nods and grabs his bag. "Alright, everybody else leave the room. Except Kai and Tyson." Lee and Rei get up and leave the room. "Good luck Kai." Rei says before closing the door behind him.

"Could you please take of your clothes Kai?" Daki asks. Kai nods slowly and start to take his clothes of. Tyson turns to Daki. "I'm sorry sir, but could I ask you a few questions?" he asks a little shy. Daki nods friendly and Tyson gathers courage.

"How long does it take... for the baby to be born?" Tyson asks first. "Well, it only takes 7 months, it is shorter because well... he is partly neko now, so he doesn't breed as long as a human would do." Tyson nods. "And... how is the baby going to get born?" "Through a cut right here." Daki points at a place on Kai's stomach.

Tyson nods and then asks his other question. "Is it going to be hard for Kai?" He asks. Daki thinks for a moment. "He has to take it easy, that's for sure. No practice for the rest of the seven months. It's not that he has to lie down all day, but he can't do anything to tiring. He also has to eat and drink a lot, and he will gain weight."

Kai sighs sadly and looks to the floor. "And what..." He starts, but he shakes his head. Daki turns towards him. "What do you want to ask? Just ask it." He says with a friendly smile.

Kai takes a deep breath. "And what if we don't want it?" He asks, looking down immediately. "Well, you could take it away... but then you will never get rid of the tail. And you always can get pregnant. But if you bare this child, and then... well be seme next time, right after... then you will lose the tail. You could always get pregnant if you take one of the pills Rei has, but you don't have to. It is al up to you."

Kai nods. He turns to Tyson. "Tyson... do..." Tyson turns his head to one side and looks at Kai. "What Kai?" "Do you want to be a father?" Kai quickly asks.

Tyson nods. "It may be a little soon, but yes. I want to keep it. I want to take care of it." He smiles. "And I want to take care of you."

Daki smiles at the two boys in front of him. "Well, I will now check you up. I will also stay here for the rest of the seven months if you want, so you can always ask me for advice." Kai nods and lies down.

* * *

Max, Rei and Lee look up as Daki retreats out of the room. "Everything is fine." He says. "You just have to inform other people. You know, like their parents and family." Rei nods. "I will take care of that. And I also will phone mister D." Max nods.

"Is there something we can do for them?" Max asks. Daki shakes his head. "No, not yet. But after the first month, Kai is going to be a little moody. He may act like somebody else and not quite himself. But that are just the hormones. You just have to respect and understand that, okay?" Max and Rei nods.

Rei turns to Lee. "What are you going to do Lee? Are you going to stay here?" Lee sighs. "I guess I can do that. But my team needs me." Max looks up. "Can they come over as well? Maybe they can help us." He says, a small smile forming on his face.

The other three look at him. "Max, don't you think that is going to be a little embarrassing for Kai? You should ask him first." Max nods and walks out of the room. Daki turns to Rei.

"So, he is your lover right?" Daki asks Rei. Rei blushes but nods. Lee smiles and he playfully punches Rei on his shoulder. "So, our little Rei is hooked up. Good going." Lee winks and Rei blushes even deeper. Then Lee gets an serious look on his face.

"Always use a condom. You don't want the same thing happening to you, or do you?" Rei frowns. "I know what is happening to me. Kai didn't know. It wasn't his fault." Rei defends his friend. "I know, I know. Just to make sure." Lee sighs.

"Kai, can I ask you a question?" Max walks into the room. Kai looks up from his talk with Tyson. He shrugs. "Okay Kai, here it comes. Who needs to know that you are pregnant?" max asks.

Kai blinks. "What... what do you mean?" He asks. "What Max means, I think, is who do you want to tell that you are expecting a baby?" Tyson tries to explain. "Like family and friends."

Kai nods and thinks for a moment. "I don't want to tell my family. My grandfather is the only one left of them anyway... But... I want to tell the Demolition boys." He says with a blush. "I only hope Tala isn't going to laugh his ass of. You know how he can be." Tyson nods.

"And what about mister D? And the White tigers?" Max asks. Kai frowns. "Mister D is alright I guess. And I don't care about the White tigers. Are they coming to?" Max scratches the back of his head. "Only if you want them to come." Kai shrugs. 'I don't care..." He looks to the ground.

Max turns his attention towards Tyson. "And what about you Tyson?" He asks. "Well, Gramps, my dad and my brother need to know. And Hilary and Kenny of course." Max nods.

"I'm going to make calls. Or would you rather do it yourself?" he asks. "You can call mister D and the White tigers. I'm going to phone my dad and Hiro. We tell Gramps hen he comes home. And what about you Kai?" Tyson turns to Kai.

"I phone the Demolition boys... after you're done." Max and Tyson nod and they walk out of the room, leaving Kai there to rest a little while.

Kai sinks back into the sheets. 'How did I get myself in this mess?' His hands trails over his stomach. 'There, there is a little human growing. Or neko... I don't know. A little being.' He thinks. 'My child. I'm the father. Tyson is the other one... I should be happy... shouldn't I?' A small tear finds his way downs Kai's cheek. 'I hope it turns out healthy.'

* * *

"I just phoned Mister D. He is coming over tomorrow. Have you called the White tigers Lee?" Lee nods at Max's question. "I did, they are also coming over. Mariah sends her congratulations to Kai." Max smiles before turning to Tyson.

"And what about you Tyson? Have you called your dad already?" Tyson shakes his head. "I'm afraid..." he admits. "Afraid of what he is going to say." He sighs and puts the phone down. "He will be angry with me, I know it. And Hiro dislikes Kai... so I'm guessing Hiro is going to be mad." Tyson sits down on the nearest chair.

Max walks towards him and tries to cheer him up, but nothing is working. Then suddenly the front door opens and Gramps voice can be heard. "I'm home!" He yells. Tyson looks up with fright in his eyes.

Gramps walks into the room and sees Tyson. He immediately frowns at the fright on Tyson's face. "What is wrong Tyson? Did something happen?" He asks, walking closes to his grandson. Tyson nods. "What happened then?" He asks. Tyson swallows and takes a deep breath.

"Would you believe me... if I told you that...you are going to be another... I mean... a Grand grandpa?" Tyson asks. Gramps frowns. "Did you made someone pregnant?" He asks. Tyson nods. Gramps frowns deeper. "Who?" "Kai."

Then Daki walks in and explains it all to Gramps, while Tyson keeps his eyes to the floor, not daring to look up. 'He is going to hate me.' Is all Tyson can think of.

"Tyson, I'm not mad. I'm just telling you that next time, you should-." "Yes, use a condom! I know! I know!" Tyson yells. He grabs his hair and pulls on it. "And yes I blame myself."

"Tyson, calm down. It doesn't matter. What's done is done. You can't change it. You have to make the best of it. I'm going to call Dad and Hiro, don't worry." Gramps smiles and hugs his grandson. "We are going to make the best of it. And if your Dad gets mad, or if Hiro does. Don't worry, I'll solve it." Tyson hides his face in Gramps clothes. 'I hope so.' He thinks.

* * *

Is Dad going to get mad? Does Hiro really hates Kai? Find out in the next chapter of REI THE CAT!

Stay tuned people!


	7. Chapter 7

Two kittens part 7.

"He what! He's pregnant! What...? He made someone pregnant?" Hiro looks up. His dad is on the phone with somebody, but he doesn't know who. Hiro frowns and stops his work. He gets up and walks closer to his father, trying to hear what he is saying.

"He made who pregnant? How?... yes, I get that. Wait... when? Alright, I'm coming over immediately. Yes, I will tell Hiro... No I'm not mad... I will stop him then yes... What? No, no... I'm coming over don't worry." And with one click, his dad breaks the conversation.

"Hiro, come here for a second." He yells. Hiro hurries himself to his dad. "What's wrong dad?" he asks, getting curious. "Well... to put it short... you are going to be an uncle." His dad says. Hiro's mouth falls open.

"I thought Tyson was gay." He says. "And... well... men don't get babies do they?" Hiro is confused. "I will explain to you, all I'm not entirely sure myself. Just get your stuff. We are leaving immediately." Hiro nods and walks to the cabin to grabs his stuff.

'This is so confusing. Or did Tyson hooked up with a girl after all?' Hiro thinks before entering the cabin.

* * *

Kai is staring at the phone like the thing came from hell itself. "Kai, if you keep glaring at it, it might break." Tyson jokes a little. Kai looks up and his look softens. "I... I just have to call then I guess..." Kai says, grabbing the phone and dialing the number of the Demolitions boys.

He holds the phone to his ear and waits. It rings a couple of times before somebody gets it.

"Yes hello?" Tala's voice sounds.

"Hello, Kai here." Kai answers.

"Kai, long time no... heard? Anyway... why are you calling?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What? You are dying? Voltaire is free? You finally got Tyson to be your lover?"

"No, I'm not dying. Voltaire is still in jail and... yes... I did." Kai smiles a little.

"You did? That's great. Who made the first move?"

"That's not important. There is something else I need to tell you. Promise me that you don't laugh?"

"Alright then. I won't laugh. What'd the problem?"

"I'm pregnant."

"...You're what? You are kidding right?"

"No I'm not. It has something to do with Neko's and stuff like that. I explain that a other time."

"Okay... but... who is well... the father?"

"Tyson."

"But that's great, isn't it? Now you can really show each other love!"

"Tala... are you sugar high?" Kai frowns.

"No... something else... But hey, I know something. I come over to Japan, get a hotel and stay with you. Then you can explain everything to me and I tell you my secret."

"Alright... are the others coming to then?"

"If you want that. I can make sure they are coming. Wait a sec..."

"Yes, they are coming. I call you later for the details. See you. And good luck."

"Thanks. See you."

A soft click is heard and the conversation is broken.

"Sow how did it go?" Tyson asks. "good... He didn't react the way I thought he would." Kai replies with a frown. "Well, that's good... isn't it?" Tyson asks. Kai nods, but he still isn't sure. 

'Where was Tala talking about? What is his secret?' Kai wonders. 'I want to know...' He shakes his head and lies it against Tyson's chest. "I love you." He whispers, making Tyson smile. "I love you too."

* * *

"So... he is pregnant?" Mister D walks into the room, immediately asking what's exactly going on. Lee nods and goes of to find Daki to explain it al to Mister D. "Just wait a second. Lee is going to get Daki, he is one of the elders from my village. He will explain everything to you." Rei says.

Mister D nods. "Alright then. He is lucky that there aren't any tournament the next nine months." Mister D says, wiping his forehead with an handkerchief. Rei nods. "He will have the baby in seven months, so he has two months to get rid of the... you know... to get back to his old weight." Mister D nods.

"Is he going to gain a lot of weight?" He asks. "I don't know. If it is only one child then... well... I really don't know. I don't know if it is the same as with women. Ah, there is Daki. He can answer your questions." Rei points at the older man that just entered the room. Mister D nods and walks towards the man.

Rei turns around and walks towards Max. "You know... It is really funny how one thing can affect us al so much." He says, throwing his arms around the blond boy and hugging him close. "Yes... And I'm really glad by how Kai is taking this all. It's like nothing can shock him anymore." "Yeah, Kai is a though one. Like always." Rei sighs. 'I only hope that when he is worried after all... that he is going to tell somebody.'

* * *

"Tyson..." Tyson looks up from his beyblade magazine. "Yes Kai? Is something wrong?" Mister D, the white Tigers and Gramps just walked out of the room after congratulation Kai with his baby.

Kai shakes his head. "No, nothing is wrong... But...could you get me some chocolate?" He asks. Tyson blinks. "You want chocolate? But normally you... okay I will get you chocolate. What kind do you want? Something with nut? White chocolate? Pure?" Tyson already stands by the door, ready to walk to the kitchen to fetch Kai some chocolate.

Kai shakes his head. "No... just leave it..." He says, looking down. "Chocolate is bad right?" He sighs. Tyson frowns. "Why do you say that? If you want to eat it, you should. And if we don't have the right flavor, I will buy it for you." Kai shakes his head again. "No, you don't have to."

Tyson sighs and sits down again next to Kai. "What else do you want them? Shall I make you a sandwich? Do you want to take a nice hot bath? Do you want something to drink?"

"Quit worrying about me Tyson!" Kai suddenly snaps. Tyson falls of from the bed. "I don't need you constantly waking over me." Kai angrily says. Tyson sighs. "I know that. But I want to make sure that you are comfortable." Tyson says. Kai hmpfs and turns around.

Tyson gets himself to his feed and walks to the door. "Kai, what do you want to drink? I promise I leave, but first you have to eat and drink. Then I will leave you alone, okay?"

Kai hmpfs and mumbles something. Tyson walks back to the bed. "What did you say?" He asks, trying not to sound annoyed. "I want some white chocolate." Kai admits with a red face. He bites his lip and look to the floor.

Tyson smiles. "I will get you some then. It may take a while but you will get it. And what do you want to drink?" He places his hands on Kai's bed and leans down, so he can hear Kai better.

"Some juice would be fine." Kai says. Tyson smiles again and makes a move to walk out of the room. "Thanks." Kai says. "No thanks, you're worth it."

* * *

Everybody is sitting in the room. Mariah is happily chatting with Hilary, about baby clothes and which one they are going to get (they both took the job of that upon themselves). Lee and Rei are talking about how this and how the baby eventually will effect Kai's performances on Beyblading. Mister D is talking to Gramps about the money they need. Max is playing with Rei's hair and giggling.

When Tyson enters the room, all eyes are suddenly on him and he swallows nervously.

"How is it going Tyson?" Kenny asks, while at the same time putting Dizzy away. Tyson shrugs. "He seems to have mood swings already, but then again he's Kai. But I think he is feeling well." Tyson smiles. "He wants some white chocolate, can he have that?" He asks Daki. Daki nods. "But not to much. And give him also some strawberries. He likes those right?"

Tyson nods. Yes he does." He says with a big smile. "How do you know that?" Mariah asks. Tyson blushes red when he remembers the hot sex marathon he and Kai had. "Well... I covered him in whipped cream and ate it off him with cherries. Then we switched place and he well... he covered me in chocolate and ate it off with strawberries." He says. Mariah is blushing as well.

'I think I feel a blood nose coming up. My god, they are so hot together. Just as hot as Rei and Max.' Mariah secretly looks into Rei's and Max's direction. 'Yes, they are hot too. I wonder if they already mated...' Her thoughts trail of and then she notices Hilary's eyes on her.

"What's wrong Hilary?" She asks. Hilary gives her a wink and points at Rei and Max. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asks. Mariah nods. "Yes I am." She winks back and continues looking into Rei's and Max's direction.

Tyson is about to grab the white chocolate and some juice for Kai, when suddenly the phone rings. He hurries himself towards the thing and pick it up.

"Yes Hello, Tyson here."

"Here Tala. Hello Tyson, I heard you've bin shagging Kai?"

"Tala!"

"Yes, that's my name."

"Quit playing around! Why are you calling?"

"Is Kai awake? I want to tell them we're in Japan."

"He is awake, just wait a second. Maybe I can tell mister D, so he can pick you guys up?"

"That could also be an answer. Give me mister D please then."

"Alright, wait a second... here he comes."

Tyson hands the phone over to mister D and then he grabs the white chocolate and the juice. He walks back towards Kai's room and peeks inside.

* * *

dream...

Kai opens his eyes. Darkness is surrounding him. He suddenly feels alone. He looks around him, but he can't see a thing. He frowns. "What is going on here?" He asks out loud. He doesn't receive an answer.

Suddenly the sky lits up. A beautiful phoenix flies into the sky, setting the world on fire. Or so it seems. Kai recognizes it. It's his bitbeast, Dranzer.

"Dranzer, what is going on?" He asks. The big fire bird looks down and the flies towards him. "Don't worry Kai. I'm here to protect you." The bird lands in front of him and looks down upon him. Kai feels himself smiling before he frowns.

"Where are you protecting me from?" He asks, suddenly becoming worried. "I'm protecting you from your own stubbornness. Your friends are only trying to help you, you shouldn't push them away." The bird lies one wing around Kai's shoulder, it doesn't burn him. It feels just warm.

"And you should rest enough. I know what you want to do, but believe me. Running away never solves problems." Kai blushes. 'How did she know I was going to do that? I haven't told anybody...I-.' "You wanted to runs away after Tala came here. Kai, I'm your bit-beast. I know what you think."

It seems to Kai that Dranzer is smiling. "I understand that you are afraid, taking care of twins is awfully hard and you have to be very strong. But we all know you can do it." Kai blinks. "TWINS!" He yells.

Dranzer smiles again and nods. "I hope you are happy with it. And Tala has a good surprise too. But you should awake now. Your lover is here. With your chocolate." Kai blushes and nods. The fire bird bends down and her beak strokes lovingly and caring against Kai's cheek. "I will always be here in your dreams, don't forget it."

Dream...

* * *

Kai opens his eyes and he directly staring into Tyson's face. Tyson is smiling. "Tala just called. They are here." He says, handing Kai the chocolate and the juice over. "Eat something and drink something. You need to ... is something wrong Kai?"

Tyson notices how silent Kai is and he suddenly is worried again. Kai shakes his head. "No, nothing is wrong. But could you please ask Daki something for me?" Tyson nods. "tell me, what do you want to know?" "If... if it is possible to have twins... And if I may walk around. I feel... useless." Tyson nods and gets up. "I think that mister D is getting Tala and the others now. Should I send them to you when they are here?" Kai nods. Tyson smiles and walks out of the room. "I'll be right back!"

* * *

Another chapter done! Do yuo guys still like it? Tell me in a review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Two kittens part 8.

"Dad, what is going on? Why aren't you telling me something?" Hiro is sitting next to his dad in a cab. His dad sighs. "If I tell you now, you will go mad. And don't say you wont cause I know you are going to be mad." Dad explains. Hiro frowns. "Just tell me!" He demands. "No!"

Dad sends him a glare and Hiro shuts up. 'I just want to know what is going on. It has to do with Tyson, and somebody who got pregnant. But I want, no I need, to know more.' Hiro crosses his arms and looks out of the window. 'Why isn't dad telling me what I need to know? It's about my little brother!' He sighs and looks with an angry face at his father. But Dad is looking out of the other window.

* * *

"Thanks for picking us up mister D." Tala says politely. Mister D smiles. "No worries. You are Kai's friends, and he needs a little friendship now." Mister D sighs. "We all have to help them, Kai and Tyson, to get through this." Tala nods and turns to his teammates.

"You know what this means right?" He asks with one raised eyebrow. "No teasing Kai, no teasing Tyson... okay you can tease him, but not to much. Don't be loud, be quiet. And just respect them. Is that clear?" Bryan, Spencer and Ian nod.

Mister D smiles. 'You can thrust on these boys... To bad not everybody knows that.'

* * *

"Yes Kai, you are allowed to walk around in the house. As long as you don't overdo it. I know it is hard, but you can't go training." Daki tells Kai. Kai frowns and looks away. "What else can I do?" Kai asks.

Daki has to think about that for a moment. "You can do everything else you want, from shopping to sitting on your ass al day long and watch cartoons. But I don't want to see you Beyblading, running laps or doing push-ups. Do you get what I mean?" Kai nods.

"I still don't like it." He says. Then his old smirk is suddenly in place again. Daki feels uneasy. "Kai...?" he asks.

"I've got an idea... I know I can't train. But can I watch the others train?" Kai asks with his smirk still on his face. Daki looks at him, clearly confused. "What do you mean?" he asks.

"I mean, I used to train Tyson, Max and Rei. Can I still shout commands at them?" Kai asks. "You mean... I guess so. They can train and you can watch. But why do you want to do that?"

"Because he is evil." Tala's voice suddenly sounds. Daki and Kai look up. Tala is standing in the doorway.

"Hello Kai, how is it going?" Tala asks with the same smirk on his face as Kai has. Now Daki really feels uneasy. Kai gets up and walks to his friend. Said friend also walks towards him.

"Hey Kai. Where is your shagging buddy?" Tala asks. Kai growls. "He is more then that and you know it." Kai says. Tala raises his arms to defend himself. "I know, I know. I'm just teasing you." Tala winks and Kai relaxes.

"So this is your doctor? Nice to meet you, I'm Tala." Tala sticks his hand out and Daki grabs it. "I'm Daki. I'm not an official doctor, I'm one of the elders from Rei's hometown." Daki says. Tala shrugs. "It's all the same to me. You know what to do and that makes you a doctor." Tala smiles and sits down on Kai's bed.

"But really Kai, you want to see the others working themselves in sweat? What's the fun in that?" Tala asks Kai. Kai smirks. "I'm just doing that because I want to see one person working himself in sweat." "Ah." Tala nods knowingly.

"I forgot to tell you Kai, but you can't mate now." Daki says before he leaves the room. Kai's eyes grow big and he turns to Daki.

"I can't?" He asks. Daki nods. "You can't. It would tire you out. Oh and you asked me if it was possible to have twins?" Kai nods. "You can... But I don't know yet if you are having twins. We should be able to see in month two. I'm leaving now. Goodbye." Daki leaves the room.

Kai lets himself fall on his bed. "Did you heard that? Tala, can you believe it? I can't have sex!" Tala cocks one eyebrow and looks at his friend, who is angrily punching the pillows on his bed.

"Kai... Kai? KAI!" Finally Kai looks up. "What!" he snarls. Tala shakes his head. "Kai, you have to understand it is for your own good." Tala says. Kai crosses his arms and hmpfs. "I don't care!" He says childish.

Tala shakes his head and laughs. "Kai, you're pouting." He says. "It is going to be alright. Do you want to hear my secret?" Kai looks up. "Okay." He says, sitting up and pulling pillows underneath him. "Tell me."

Tala fumbles with his fingers and looks to the floor. "It is not as great as giving birth... But I think it's quite the shocker. At least, it is for me." Tala says. Kai nods. "Go on, tell me."

Tala looks up and takes a deep breath. "Here it comes... I'm gay." Kai frowns. "I already knew that." Kai says. Tala blinks. "But I didn't tell anybody." "But I already knew that." Tala frowns. "How?"

"Well... you always acted you know... suspicious around Bryan." Kai winks and Tala suddenly grows red. "You mean you also know that?" Tala asks.

"What? That you like Bryan? Yes I know." Kai smiles. Tala lets himself fall on the bed and groans. "No! If you know... then... can he know to?" he suddenly asks. "I don't know. Are you still looking at him butt? Are you still teasing him? Are you still flirting with others when he's around?"

Tala swallows nervously. "Yes... do you think he knows?" "You should ask him if he is gay too." "No I can't do that." "But you should think of something." "What then?" "Do I look like I know?"

* * *

Hiro steps out of the cab. "When are you going to tell me?" He asks Dad. "I am not going to tell you. That's up to Tyson and you know that. And if he doesn't want to tell you, that's his choice." Dad answers, while paying the driver.

Hiro frowns and takes his bags out of the cab. "Can't you give me a hint or something?" He asks. Dad shakes his head. "No, I can't. It's not my right. I'm going inside now, are you coming?" Hiro sighs but nods and follows his father.

Inside they are greeted by Tyson. "Dad! Hiro!" he says with a big smile. Dad wraps his arms around his son and hugs him. "Is everything alright?" He asks. Tyson nods, before looking shyly up. "So dad... do you approve it?" Tyson asks. Dad nods. "There is nothing else I can do right?"

Hiro looks confused from his Dad to his brother. 'What is going on here? Somebody tell me!' He wants to yell and pull his hair out, but decides that would be to much. He also decides to listen further to his dad's and brother's conversation.

"But I'm afraid I want something from the both of you. You maybe a little young for it but..." Dad trails of. "Yes dad? What do you want?" Dad clears his throat and looks at his son. "You two should get married. That's what I think. Maybe not now, not immediately, but someday. You are going to raise a child together. Do you understand what I'm trying to say here?"

Tyson nods. "I understand... but I don't know..." He looks to the floor. "Well, think about it. It is only good advise from your dad. Oh... and you have to tell your brother on your own. He doesn't know it all yet. He only knows that you made somebody pregnant."

Dad walks away and leaves his two sons alone. Hiro looks at Tyson, who is blushing.

"Alright Hiro. As you know... I made somebody pregnant. And you are going to be shocked, maybe mad, but I don't care. I love this person with my whole heart and even more. Do you get that?" Hiro nods.

"Alright. You may not get it, but first of al... It is a guy. If you want to know how he got

pregnant, there is somebody here who can better explain it to you." Hiro nods again, a little confused. "Go on, I'll ask about the details later." Hiro says.

Tyson waist for a moment. "Okay... it's... it's Kai." He finally says. Hiro blinks. "You didn't told me directly because it is Kai? You mean? You thought I get mad because it is Kai?" Hiro stammers. Tyson nods, his eyes to the floor.

Hiro shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Do you really think I would go mad about that?" He asks again.

"Well! Aren't you! I know you hate Kai, don't you!" Tyson suddenly yells. Hiro frowns and grabs Tyson by his shoulders. "Tyson listen to me I-." "No! You listen to me! I love him! It may sound weird but I do! You can't change that! I-." "TYSON!"

Hiro shakes Tyson a little. "I don't care! I may dislike him, but that doesn't mean I have anything to say about this! I'm happy for you, I really am. Don't judge me wrong!" Hiro says with a serious voice. Tyson looks up, his face wet from tears.

Hiro sighs and shakes his head. "Tyson, it is all up to you who you like or dislike. It is up to you who you love or hate. I have nothing to do with it. And I don't hate him." Hiro smiles a little. "And I think I can live with the fact that Kai is going to be my brother in law." "Really?"

Tyson looks up to his brother with big, watery eyes. Hiro nods. "Really." Tyson throws his arms around Hiro, causing Hiro to lose his balance and falling back.

"Tyson, I appreciate you showing your love for me, but could you get of me? You're kind of heavy." Tyson quickly lets go of his brother and helps him get up. "I'm sorry Hiro." Hiro shakes his head. "Don't be, as long as you are happy. And if Kai is happy, then you are. So check up on your lover." Hiro winks. "And tell him I'm congratulating both of you." Tyson nods and walks away to Kai in the other room.

* * *

"So Hiro. What did you say to him?" Hiro walks into the kitchen, only to find Gramps and Dad waiting for him. Hiro smiles. "Well, to put it short... I think it's great that I'm going to be an uncle." Gramps and dad give him a strange look and all Hiro does is laughing.

"So... you aren't mad at your brother for loving Kai?" Gramps asks. Hiro shakes his head. "No, I'm not. It may be hard to believe, but I'm not. Tyson loves him and I have nothing to says about this." Hiro walks to the fridge. "Is there any soda left? I'm thirsty." Dad and Gramps share a look.

"Do you believe him?" Dad asks gramps in a whisper. "Well... I have this feeling that Hiro has his eyes on somebody as well." Gramps answers. They both look at Hiro, who is grabbing a can of soda out of the fridge.

"Can I asks why there are so much strawberries inside the fridge?" Hiro asks. "Kai likes them." Gramps answers. "And Daki, the one who comes from Rei's village and knows what's good for Kai, told us that we must give him sweets like this.' Hiro nods. "Right..." He takes a gulp from his can. "Strawberries are sweet, but I prefer cherries." He says.

Dad and gramps frown. "Can I still sleep in my old room? Or is that one occupied?" Hiro asks. Gramps shakes his head. "You can sleep there. Kai is sleeping in the room next to it." He says. Hiro nods. "I promise I shall be quiet." Hiro winks and walks out of the kitchen.

Dad and Gramps share another look. "Do you also have this feeling that something isn't right here?" Gramps ask. Dad nods. "But we will find it out. We always do." They nod and sit down at the kitchen table.

* * *

So Hiro and Dad weren't mad at Tyson at all. I'm using the word Dad for Tyson's and Hiro's father, cause I don't know his name. But it doesn't matter right? Everybody know what I mean with it.

Anyway review and tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

To: Don't h-te me caz u aiN'T m3(): I will try to ad more detail in this. I hope you think it's enough. And don't be scared to tell me if you think it is going to fast. But I have so many ideas and when I type... it just all comes rolling out. I can't help it really. But if you have any other ideas or comments, feel free to tell me them, cause I really want to improve my writing skills.

Two kittens part 9

Kai is shifting in his bed. He can't sleep. He rolls over to his other side and then he decides to grab something to drink. So he gets out of bed and he walks to his door. He slowly opens it and peeks around it. 'Nobody to be seen. I can go, it is safe.' He thinks. 'I hate it when they worry about me. I'm old enough to know what is good for me.'

He takes a step into the hall and walks towards the kitchen. There awaits him a surprise.

Hiro is still up. He is writing a letter, so it seems.

Hiro looks up when he hears footsteps. "O hello Kai... aren't you suppose to be asleep?" Hiro asks. Kai blinks. 'Is this the guy who dislikes me so much?' He thinks. 'Tyson told me that Hiro changed a little... but... this is strange.' Kai nods at Hiro's question.

"Yes, I should be... But I can't sleep." Hiro nods. "I know that feeling. Are you nervous Kai?" He asks. Kai blinks again but shakes his head. "Hmm, I think you are a little anyway. But, you're right, you don't have to share something like that with me." Hiro says, bringing his attention back to his letter.

"Maybe you should drink some hot milk. It always works for me. There is milk in the fridge, should I warm you a little bit?" Hiro asks. Kai sits down. "Are you sure?" He asks. Hiro gets up and walks to the fridge. "Yes, I know how to warm up milk. Just wait a sec."

As Hiro prepares the hot milk for Kai, Kai looks at the letter Hiro was writing... reading? One of those.

Hiro notices his staring. "That's a letter I received from a... a friend from the Dutch. To bad he doesn't really know how to spell some English words." Hiro says, handing the milk towards Kai. Kai grabs it and mumbles a 'thanks'. Hiro smiles and goes back to reading his letter.

"I can help you." Kai suddenly says. Hiro look up. "What?" He asks. "I can help you. I know Dutch. I think I can help you." Kai explains, his cheeks glowing a little. Hiro blinks, but then a smile forms on his face.

"Would you really do that? That would be great!" He looks back to his letter. "Could you please tell me then, what this word means... wait, I have to search for it." Hiro reads the letter again until he finds it. "It's a whole sentence actually." He says.

He gives Kai the letter and points at the sentence he doesn't understand.

Kai reads it. "_Ik ben voor je gevallen, en de vloer is hard_." He reads out loud. He thinks for a moment. "It says something along the lines of... wait. I've fallen for you, and the floor was hard." He explains. Hiro grins. "That's exactly how he is, always joking." Hiro nods.

Kai reads the rest of the letter, suddenly realizing that it's some kind of love letter. He looks up to Hiro, who is lost in his own thoughts.

"Hiro... do you know what kind of letter this is?" He asks. Hiro looks up from his thoughts. "Yes... I know. I wrote him one as well. I'm glad with this letter." He admits, his cheeks glowing red.

Kai cocks and eyes brown and tries not to smirk. "And this is a guy?" He asks. Hiro nods. "So what? You're gay as well." Hiro defends himself. Kai smirks. "Is this the reason why you suddenly accept me?" Hiro blinks. "No, I would've accepted you al along. Tyson is happy with you, you make him happy. And as long as he is happy, then it is good."

Kai smirk turns into a smile. "Okay, I believe you. But who is this guy?" Hiro blushes.

"You may have heard of a special Beyblading team from the Netherlands. Well, it exists out of five people. One girl and four boys." Hiro searches into his pockets and suddenly there is a picture lying on the table.

"Her name is Leo, short from Leonarda. She is just like a lion though. That is Sjoerd, one though boy but he is a nice guy. That one is called Rock, with a great defense. This one is called Bas, he is the genius of the group. His nickname is chibi, you know what that means. And then we have..." Hiro blushes as he points at a blond boy. "That's Stephan." He says.

Kai looks up. "And he is the one you like?" He asks. Hiro hesitates for a moment before nodding. "Yes, and it seems to me... that he likes me as well." Kai smirks. "Yeah, you can read that. He is very corny." Hiro frowns. "Do you have a problem with that?" He asks sharply. Kai is quick to shake his head. "No, no, of course not. It is your love life. As long as you are happy, then Tyson is and when Tyson is happy, then I am." Hiro rolls his eyes.

"Right, go to bed you." But he smiles. "And maybe next time, you should just lie down next to Tyson." Hiro winks. "From what I've heard, you like to cuddle." Kai frowns and gives Hiro a playful punch. "Alright, I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow." Hiro nods. "Sleep well Kai. And thanks for your help."

Kai smiles when he walks back to his room. 'So even Hiro is different then we al thought.' He thinks. He shakes his head and goes back to his bed.

* * *

Hiro, gramps, dad, Tyson and Kai are sitting at the kitchen table, enjoying breakfast. Rei and Max are with Max's father. Hilary is at her own home. Kenny is also at his own home. Mister D and the White tiger and the Demolition Boys are at the hotel they are staying at and Daki is taking a stroll in the town. 

"So Hiro. Kai told me something just before." Tyson suddenly says. Hiro looks up from his buttered bread and frowns. "What did he tell you?" He asks. Tyson grins. "Something about you liking a blond boy from the Dutch." Tyson answers.

Hiro glares at Kai, while Dad and Gramps share yet another look. "We where right." Gramps tells dad. Dad nods. "Yes, we where." They look at Hiro, who is trying to stop Tyson from laughing with his buttered bread. Kai is smirking.

"So Hiro." Dad suddenly starts. "You like someone? Who are we talking about?" He asks. Hiro blushes red and glares another time at Kai, who shrugs and looks at Tyson.

"It's a guy from the Dutch Beyblading team. He is called Stephan." Hiro throws the same picture as yesterday evening on the table and points at the blonde boy. "That's him. We've bin writing each other letters for weeks now. And you should've noticed Dad."

Dad frowns. "What do you mean Hiro?" He asks. "I was always putting extra stamps on the shopping list, and you've never asked why." Hiro grins and looks at the picture. Tyson giggles. "It looks like someone got it hard." He says, earning yet another attack from the buttered bread.

"Why don't you invite him over? With his team?" Gramps asks. "Then the White tigers and the Demolition Boys have something to do as well." Dad nods. "They could Beyblade or something." He says.

"Yeah, that would be great. And then we can meet him in person!" Tyson yells with enthusiasm. Kai rolls his eyes and pokes Tyson in his sides. "Call down." He says. Tyson blinks. "Why?" Kai points at his still flat stomach. "Think of the baby." The other three men on the table laugh.

"But that's settled then. You, Hiro, are going to call that Stephan of yours and invite him over. Tyson is going to calm down for the sake of his and Kai's baby and your Dad is doing the groceries." Gramps laughs and hands dad the groceries list. "There are no stamps on it this time." He says with a winks. Dad growls. "Fine then. I'm going after breakfast."

* * *

"Yes... hello? Here is Stephan, member of the Lion Squad." 

"Hello... I'm Hiro... You know?"

"Hiro! Finally! Leo thought I should be the one to call first, but I'm glad you did. I mean..."

"You are a little shy on the phone?"

"Yeah... I guess I am. But.. why are you calling?"

"Do... do you and your team want to come over to Japan?"

"Yes I want to! I mean, yes... why?"

"My family wants do meet you. And there is something special going on."

"Like... what is going on then?"

"I will tell you when you are here."

"Teaser!"

"I know. But this is also a change to meet the famous world champion."

"You mean Tyson! I always wanted to meet him! Do you know him?"

"Yes I do. And it even gets better...are you ready?"

"Yes I am. Please tell me, please!"

"I'm his brother."

"..."

"Stephan? Are you still there?"

"You are kidding right?"

"No, why should I? He is my brother, my younger brother and sometimes he annoys me. But he is my brother."

"Does this mean... am...What...Why me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just a simple Beyblader. You can have the best. You're the brother of the Beyblade world champion!"

"Stephan... wait... just a sec."

"What? Hiro? Where-."

"Here I am. Wait... _Ik ben voor je gevallen, en de vloer was hard_."

"What? Hiro, do you know what that means?"

"Yes, Kai explained it to me yesterday."

"Kai? The Kai Hiwarati?"

"Yes, that one. He is here as well. So... are you coming?"

"Do you really want me there?"

"Yes, so much that I am even going to pay for your tickets."

"Then I'm coming."

"And what about the rest of your team?"

"If you want them to come along, then they will come along."

"Alright, I will send you the details later. Love you."

"I...I love you too."

* * *

"So... you've met this guy on a Beyblading congress, you like him, he's the brother of the world champion Tyson, he likes you to and he is inviting us over to Japan?" A brown-haired girl asks. 

"Yes, that's about it. So... can we go?" A blond boy asks. "Yes! Of course, go get your stuff. I want to battle against that Rei. I hope he is there to. A Tiger against a Lion. I wonder who is going to win." She turns around. "You inform the others right?" Stephan nods. 'I will." "Good, I'm going shopping." She smiles brightly and walks out of the room.

Stephan looks at the phone in his hands. "He called me." He whispers. "He likes me!" He feels all giddy and wants to dance. But his pride stops him. He sighs and gets up. "Time to warn the others. I hope they like it to."

* * *

"So this is the famous Dojo?" Bas asks, pushing his glasses higher on his nose. Leo nods. "That's right... But isn't there a doorbell or something?" She wonders. "Just knock on the door." Rock says with a grunt. "Or else I will." 

Leo is quick to knock on the door. She has to, because if Rock does is, there will be no door left.

The sounds of footsteps tells then that there is a person coming to open the door. The door slowly opens and reveals and... red-haired boy, who is smirking.

Leo cocks her head to one side and stares at the boy. She totally checks him out, from head to toe. "Would you mind turning around?" She asks. The boy frowns and her teammates sigh. "What? I only want to check out hit butt." Her teammates roll their eyes and sigh again.

"Don't mind her, she is a little crazy. Only god knows how she became our team captain." The boy shrugs. "It doesn't matter. I know I'm hot." He turns around. "By the way, I'm Tala." Leo smiles. "Tala, I like your butt. You must be a gay person, because I've seen only four butts like these." Tala turns back and frowns. She points at her team members. "They have also a nice behind and they are gay. Are you?"

Tala frowns again but nods. "You've got a good eye for butt then I believe." He says with a smirk. Leo nods. "Yes, and boy, do I know it. Can we come in?" Tala moves aside. "Be my guest... although this isn't my house." He winks. Leo laughs. "I'm starting to like you."

* * *

When the Lion Squad enters the living room, everybody grows silent. Hiro, who was reading all his letters again, looks up and smiles. Kai and Tyson smirk and grin. The white Tigers look curious, and so are Ian and Spencer. Even Gramps and Dad have a look of interest on their faces. 

But Bryan doesn't. His stare is angry and directed at Leo. Tala has one arm wrapped around he small waist and Bryan doesn't like it one bit.

'Alright, he may not be mine, but that doesn't give her the right to let him hold her like that!' He thinks. Yes my dear readers, Bryan is jealous. Very, very jealous. Kai notices it.

'So Bryan likes Tala too. Should I tell Tala?... Nope, I won't. Let him figure it all out by himself.' Kai smirks.

Then the blonde boy from the Lion Squad walks shyly towards Hiro. He looks to his feet while he stands in front of his letter lover.

"Hello Hiro." He softly mumbles. Hiro gets up and hugs him. "Hello Stephan." He says. Stephan smiles. Everybody else in the room, well almost everybody else in the room, goes 'aww'.

"So you are the cute boy, who has my son wrapped around his little finger?" Dad asks. Stephan blinks and looks at Hiro. Hiro laughs a little. "Don't mind him, he is just my Dad. Sit down please, can I get you something to drink?" Stephan shakes his head. "No thanks." He says. Hiro looks to the other members of Lion squad. They shake their heads as well.

"We don't need anything, thanks for asking. Tala, would you be so kind and let go of my waist? Somebody might believe that I would be floating if you weren't there to hold me." Leo says. Tala smirks and lets go of Leo's waist. "You're right, you are so small... you should be floating."

Leo rolls her eyes and pushes him towards the couch, where Bryan is sitting. "I don't know who you are, but you seem to me somebody who knows what to do with him. Could you please keep him quiet?" She asks Bryan. Bryan blinks before smirking and nodding. "Of course, I know something." "Good." Leo pushes Tala next to Bryan before turning towards Rei.

"Rei, I want to battle you!... well... not now... someday maybe? Please? Or somebody else of the White tigers?" Leo pleads. Rei nods. "Sure, we can battle. Or else you can battle against Mariah." He points at the girl with pink hair next to him.

Leo nods. "That would be great. Alright Mariah. You against me. Tiger against Lion. Pinky against Orange...This is going to be fun." She laugh a little before sitting down next to Mariah, who smiles towards her and nods.

The others stare at her like she is the cow on the moon (and there he is again, my dearest cow on the moon, I like this sentence, moeh!).

Rock sighs. "This always happens. She walks in, shows her smile and suddenly she has another friend." He says. Now everybody's eyes are on him, minus Mariah's and Leo's, they are still talking to each other.

"Yes, she is super social." Bas says. Sjoerd nods. "But that's one of the few reason's why we can stand her." After that sentence he dodges a shoe, coming from Leo's direction. "Shut it Sjoerd!"

* * *

The Demolition boys are back at their hotel again. Tala is lying on the couch, thinking about Kai and Tyson. 'They look so happy together. Is this al because Kai is pregnant?' He moves his eyes to the ceiling. 'Should I get pregnant to? Or is it just because of the sex?' 

A pair of footsteps walk into the room and Tala closes his eyes.

'Should I have a lot of sex?' He sighs deeply. 'But he doesn't know I like him. And therefore he doesn't know I want him and therefore... we aren't going to have sex soon.'

The footsteps come closer.

'But Kai is really happy with Tyson. He may say that Tyson annoys the hell out of him, but I know what he means.' Tala softly smiles. 'He means that whatever Tyson may do, Kai will always love him. No matter what, Kai will always be there for them. And it goes both ways.'

The footsteps stop in front of the couch.

'Kai and Tyson are meant for each other. Are Bryan and I also meant for each other?' Tala's smiles leaves his face and instead of that comes a frown. 'I want him. But... is it only lust? Or do I love him? Every time as I see him, I feel giddy and happy. I want to be with him, I want to listen to him.' Tala sighs again.

Somebody shifts and a body comes closer.

'I want him to listen to me. I want him to understand me, like I understand him. At least, what I think. I don't know if I understand him. Sometimes he's like an open book to me and other times I don't know what I should do.'

A pair of warm lips comes closer to Tala's face.

'If I would tell him that I loved him, would he be frightened? Would he reject me? What would he do?'

"Tala, wake up!"

Tala almost jumps up. He didn't notice somebody walking into the room. "What!" He yells. He looks at the person who woke him up from his toughs.

It's Bryan.

Tala blushes. 'Luckily for me he can't read minds.' "What do you want?" He asks.

"Kai just called, if you and your gayness would like to know what happens between Hiro and Stephan." Tala shakes his head. "I have other things on my mind." He says.

Bryan leans in. "Tala... I just said you and your gayness. Aren't you going to react?" He asks. Tala blinks. "Why...Wait... No, I'm gay." He says and he lies down on the couch again. Bryan blinks. 'He is gay? Yes!'

* * *

Akaatje: There, Another chapter. And I bet you all thought that Bryan was going to kiss Tala, didn't you! 

Kai: I'm so glad you aren't making me moody.

Tyson: So am I

Akaatje –grins- Wait till next chapter and you'll see. Did you all notice that there are three more pairings then Kai Tyson and Rei Max? Not only we have Kenny and Hilary... which I'm not going to describe cause I'm to lazy, but also Bryan and Tala, which I am definitely going to describe cause I like them so much, but there is also Hiro and Stephan (oc) which I'm not sure of. You tell me!

And, There is also going to be a girl on girl pairing, just guess the girls in of it. I will give you one hint, it has to do with cats.

The first one who gets it right in a review, for that person I'm willing to write a one-shot.

So if you want that one shot, guess and tell it in a review!

Read yah Later!


	10. Chapter 10

To: don'T h-ate m3 caz U aint m3: I hope you like this chapter. I try to put in as much TyKai as I could get, so please read if this is enough.

And to all readers: tell me what you think in a review!

Two kittens part 10

"I'm sorry Kai, but I have to leave. There is something going on in our village and we need to go back. Daki will stay here, to take care of you. But I really need to go." Lee says, fumbling with his hands. Kai sighs. "It's okay Lee. I know you've got other business to attend to. Don't worry. I can handle it." Lee nods and turns to his team members.

Kai turns to Tyson, who smiles to him. Kai smiles back softly before allowing Tyson to wrap his arms around him.

Lee looks at Kai and sighs. "Don't worry Lee; he is going to be alright. I'm here, the Demolition boys are here. Daki is here, and so on. He will make it." Rei says, while putting a hand on Lee's shoulder. "I know... But if something happens... He is in his second month now...Anything could happen. If you need help, just call me...You know now that I have a phone right?"

Rei smiles and nods. "As soon as something happens I call you." Lee nods. "You should. And take care of him. I know, he's Kai and he is never fragile... But never say never." Rei nods. "We will keep an eye on him." Rei smiles softly. "But you know. You really don't have to worry. Tyson will do that enough for all of us." Rei points at Tyson, who is not leaving Kai out of his eyes sight.

"And it's not like you all go. Mariah is going to stay here right?" Lee nods. "Yeah, she wanted desperately to pick out the clothes for the baby. But its okay, she can stay here... I want to be here to."

Lee and Rei walk to the waiting car.

"But Lee, why? It's not your baby, and Kai was never your best friend." Rei says. Lee blushes. "I... I just want to see how Kai handles it..." he says, but it doesn't sound convincing. Rei raises one eyebrow. "Do you want a baby of your own one day Lee?" Rei then asks.

Lee stops dead in his tracks and looks to his feet. "Well, maybe..." He avoids Rei's gaze upon him. Rei smiles softly. "So that's the reason. But... who is going to be the father then?" He asks.

Lee turns his head away and his eyes land on the wall in the distance. "I... I don't think I want to tell you. I mean... I don't really know him. And..." Lee trails of.

"You mean. You only met him a couple days ago... Is the name of this somebody something al long the lines of Rock maybe?" Rei guesses. Lee looks back to Rei, his eyes wide-open.

"So it is." Rei smiles. "So you've fallen for a Lion then. Just like Mariah has." Lee growls and turns away from Rei. "How can you see that so easily?" He growls. Rei laughs. "I've known you for... like my whole life! It there any way I wouldn't know?" Rei punches Lee playfully on his shoulder. "But don't worry. I will give him your phone number and we will see what he wants. Okay?" Lee nods.

"But Rei... what do you mean?" "What?" "You said that Mariah also fell for a lion. What do you mean with that?"

Rei shifts on his feet. "Well, do you know that girls from the Lion Squad? The leader?" Lee nods. "Yes, I know her. What's with her?" Rei takes a deep breath, looks to the sky and then looks back to Lee again.

"Do you also know that Mariah is... you know...bisexual?" He asks. Lee blinks and shakes his head. "No I didn't know... What you mean?" Rei nods. "But she isn't quite sure of it. That's also a reason why she is staying here. To figure it out." Lee nods. "Now I get it. Thanks for telling me." The two boys smile to each other. "No thanks. But when you call, please speak to her as well."

Lee nods and hops into the car. "Well, I'll see you in month 7. Then I come. I don't want to miss the baby's arrival." Rei smiles and nods. "You only want to see the good things. I know what you are doing. You are going away now, so you won't see how moody Kai becomes." Lee nods and winks. "I'm good, I know."

Then Kevin and Gary also step into the car. "Alright, we're ready to go!" Kevin says. Rei smiles and starts waving. "Till month 7!"

* * *

Lion Squad is peacefully sitting in front of the Dojo. Sjoerd and Bas are having a Beybattle while Rock and Leo are sunbathing in ...well in the sun. Stephan is inside, together with Hiro. 

"Who is winning?" Leo asks Rock with her eyes closed. Rock shrugs. "I don't know. And I don't care. This is our break time. Why should we practice?" Leo sighs, rolls over and opens her eyes. "Because we have nothing else to do?" She says. Rock shrugs again. "I always find something to do."

Leo laughs. "Yeah, and I know exactly what. But... your honey butt has left yesterday. Mariah told me." "What!" Rock looks up. "You are kidding me! How do you know that?"

Leo grins and Rock can see her fangs. He blinks. 'I didn't know she had fangs. But then again, she is part neko.' "How do I know what?"

"How do you know that I... liked somebody's butt?" Rock asks. Leo laughs and lies down again, her head resting on her arms. "Oh, I don't know really. Maybe it has something to do with you staring at it whenever he comes in sight." She says. Rocks growls and gets up.

"I'm going to find something else to do." He says. Leo rolls her eyes. 'He is always acting though, but inside he sure is a softie.' She thinks. She gets up as well. "Well, let's see how Kai and Tyson are doing. And then I'm going to find Mariah, I want to go shopping for clothes!" She happily runs into the Dojo.

* * *

"Kai! Lie down! I'm telling you!" Tyson groans in frustration. Kai smirks as he stands in the middle of the room. "Why do you want me to lie down Tyson?" He asks, knowing why already. But teasing his boyfriend is so much fun! 

"You know why!" Tyson growls again. "Now get your butt over here. Daki told me that I have to rub this on your stomach." Tyson shows him a bottle with... something. Kai raises an eyebrow.

"Wherefore again?" He asks, while walking over to Tyson and lying down on his back. "Well, you're halfway month two, so Daki can see how many babies there are. You wanted to know if you had twins." Kai nods as Tyson pulls his shirt up.

"With this and something else in the next room, he can see how many children you are carrying." Tyson explains. "Daki is getting that thing now, so I am the one to rub this on your stomach." Tyson smiles as he finally gets rid of Kai's shirt.

Kai rolls his eyes. "You just want to touch me, don't you?" Tyson blushes but doesn't say a word back. Kai sighs and lies back. "Well, rub it on my stomach then." Kai points at his stomach, which is already becoming bigger. Tyson smiles and opens the bottle.

"You know Kai. If it is going to be a twin, then it would be funny if it where to guys. Then we both had one guy to take care of." Tyson says. Kai looks up while Tyson is rubbing the stuff on his stomach. He sees the love in Tyson's eyes and relaxes.

'I know he loves me. Why do I doubt it?' He wonders. He sees how carefully Tyson rubs that strange stuff on his body and Kai suddenly feels like crying.

'Why do I feel like this? Is this some mood swing?'

"Tyson." Kai suddenly says, his voice sounding raspy. Tyson immediately looks up. He blinks when he sees Kai's eyes, full of tears. "What's wrong Kai? Does it hurt?" Tyson stops rubbing and moves over to Kai's head.

Kai hold out his arms and he slowly wraps them around Tyson. "I'm afraid Tyson." He admits. Tyson hugs back. "Don't worry. I'm here. No one is going to do something to you. I'll protect you. We will get through this." He whispers.

A soft couch takes the boys out of their embrace. The look up at Daki, who is standing in the middle of the room, with some kind of... computer next to him?

"Are you ready?" Daki asks Kai. Kai quickly wipes away his tears and nods. "I'm ready." He says. Daki nods and moves the computer towards Kai's bed.

"Alright, you just have to lie down. Do you see this screen here? You will see your baby, or babies, there. But because it is only month two, you can't see his, of their, gender yet." Kai nods and lies down.

Daki turns the computer on, and then he moves with a smaller object over Kai's stomach. "Keep looking at the screen, and stay relaxed. Alright?" Kai nods again, and his eyes are fixated on the screen.

Daki moves the smaller object over Kai's stomach and looks at the screen. He frowns and looks back at Kai. "Do you see that Kai?" With his free hand he points at something on the screen. "You are having twins... unless you are going to get a baby with four legs. Nope, definitely a twin." Daki smiles. "This is a head, that's the other one." He turns to Kai.

Kai is smiling as well. 'A twin! Dranzer was right!' He thinks. Kai turns to Tyson, who is also smiling. Kai also sees that Tyson has tears in his eyes. Daki notices too and turns the computer of. "Well, that was it. We are going to do this again in month four, and then in month seven, just before you give birth." Kai nods and Daki hands his a towel.

"Clean yourself, and get something to eat. You are way to skinny." Tyson laughs softly as Daki leaves the room.

Tyson turns to Kai and hugs him. 'Twins Kai. Twins. Two little people to take care of. I'm so happy. Are you?" Kai nods, smiling like he never did before. He laughs when he realizes something. "This means more baby clothes. You've got to warn Mariah and Hilary." He says. Tyson nods. "And Leo, she is buying them also."

Kai sighs happily and lays his head on Tyson's shoulders. "Is this what every couple who is getting babies feels?" He asks. "I think. I know I'm feeling way too happy. I think feeling this happy is illegal." Tyson makes a strange sound. "But this was also what I felt when I found out you loved me." He then says.

Kai feels warm inside. "You know, you're right." He says. "This is almost the same feeling."

* * *

Rei is lying down in the back garden of the Dojo. His eyes are closed and he is enjoying the sun on his face. 

Max sees him and he happily walks towards him. "Rei?" He voice says as he leans down, his shadow getting rid of the sun in Rei's face.

Rei opens his eyes and looks at his blonde lover. "Yeah Max?" Max sits down next to Rei and his smile tells Rei that Max wants something from him. "What do you want Max?" Rei says. Max grins and leans in close, his mouth close to Rei's ear.

"Do you want to mate?" Max asks. Rei blinks and with a shocked expression he looks at Max. "What?" He asks, flabbergasted. Max grins and lays a hand on Rei's chest.

"You are out of your heath season thingy... and you said that you wanted to mate when you got out of it." Max says. Rei closes his eyes and groans. "I said maybe Max. Not that I immediately wanted to do it when I was out of my period." He says.

Max cocks his head to one side and stares at Rei, without saying a word. Rei avoids his gaze by closing his eyes again. Max pokes him in his side. "But I want to Rei!" Max says with a pout. "I don't care." Rei says. "But I do." "And I don't. We can do it. Later, not now." Rei says. "Alright, tonight, at my room at my fathers. He is not at home tonight, so we've got the house for ourselves." Max gets up.

"And yes, we've got condoms." He says before leaving Rei on his own.

Rei blinks. "What happened to my little, shy and naïve Maxie?" He asks.

* * *

Kai feels moody. He doesn't know why, but he just feels like he needs to kick something. 'Where is Tala when I need him?' He thinks annoyed. He gets up out of bed and walks to the living room. 

There he finds Hiro sitting on the couch with a sleeping blonde Stephan on his lap. Kai manages to smile before leaving the room again, this time going to the kitchen.

'I want strawberries. I need something sweet.' He walks into the kitchen, to find out that nobody is in there and he walks over to the fridge.

He finds a dozen of packages filled with strawberries. He smiles and grabs one. Then he walks over to the kitchen table and he sits down. He opens the package and happily starts to eat the strawberries.

'They would even taste better with sugar, I think.' He shakes his head. 'Am I in my sweet tooth mood or what?' He sighs and looks at the strawberries. 'This pregnant thing really changed me. I'm eating more sweets, I'm talking more. I'm not acting like myself.' He thinks, getting annoyed again.

'How do I know that they are not laughing about me behind my back?' He thinks.

"Kai?" Somebody gets him out of his thoughts. 'What?" He snaps. He looks up to the intruder, only to find out that it is Max. Max blushes and sits down next to him.

"Are you okay?" The blond boy asks. Kai sighs and nods. "Yea, just moody." He replies shortly. Max nods before looking around him.

"Can I ask you a question?" Max asks when his eyes land on Kai again. Kai shrugs. "Okay...here it comes. How it is to be on bottom?" Max asks. Kai looks up, fire in his eyes again. His hand goes over his stomach and he finds himself smiling.

"Great, if you consider what it gave me." He says. Then he frowns. 'Why am I acting like this?' He shakes his head and looks at Max, who is staring at him.

"So...okay. Thanks." Max flashes him a bright smile and gets up. Kai looks at him, clearly confused. Max waves at him and leaves the room. Kai blinks and his gaze lands on his strawberries again. 'I wonder why he asked me that. Well, who cares? Where is my boyfriend?' He gets up; grabbing the strawberries in one hands and leaves the kitchen.

'I want to cuddle.' Kai frowns. 'Where did he go to?' He walks faster, going outside. 'Did he go shopping with the girls?' Kai feels like he is going to cry. He frowns and shakes away that feeling. Or he tries to, because it isn't working. He looks to the sky. 'Tyson, where are you!'

* * *

"Tyson, what do you think of this?" Dad asks. He points at a can of blue paint. Tyson, Dad and Gramps are shopping things for the baby room. "I don't know. We have to ask Kai. Let's go home, so he can decide as well." But dad shakes his head. 

"This is our present to Kai. It has to be a surprise." Tyson sighs. "But I bet he is lonely now. Can I go home then? Please?" Dad sighs but nods. "Alright, go on then. But don't tell him a word." Tyson nods and flies of. "See you later!"

Dad looks at gramps and they both sigh. "That's our Tyson I guess. Always worrying about others." Gramps says. Dad nods.

Then Gramps points at something. "Isn't this a great color for the room?" He asks, pointing at a can. Dad looks at it and nods. "That color is perfect! They both are going to love it, I'm sure of it!" Gramps gives Dad a suspicious look when Dad almost starts to dance in the shop. 'I think my son has gone crazy.' He shakes his head.

* * *

Kai is sitting at home, in the kitchen, hugging his knees. 'Why did they all leave me alone? Why did they leave me here?' He thinks, crying a little. He sniffs and gets up. 'I don't see Tyson, or Gramps. Even Hiro and Stephan left me…' Another tear falls down from his eyes. 

He sniffs again and walks out of the kitchen. 'I'm going to take a long, hot bath.' He thinks. 'That will definitely relax me. And Daki told me that it was good for the babies.' Kai smiles and wipes away his tears. Then he nods towards himself and with a smile on his face he walks to the bathroom.

"Kai! I'm home again!" Tyson yells the moment he enters the Dojo. When he doesn't hear a reply he immediately worries. "Kai, are you okay?" He asks, stepping into the hallway.

He doesn't hear a reply, again. He frowns and walks further, checking every room he crosses. 'Where is my Kai?' He thinks, getting worried. He walks faster, finally getting towards the bathroom.

He hears splashing inside and frowns again. 'Is Kai taking a bath?' Tyson slowly opens the bathroom door and peeks inside.

Kai is sitting, more like lying, in the bath tube, relaxing. His eyes are closed and the water is standing to his chest. He is breathing softly and his mouth is slightly open. Tyson smiles. 'He is so peaceful right now. Should I interrupt?'

He decides he should walk in, to tell Kai he's home.

"Kai? Kai? Are you sleeping?" He asks. Kai opens one eye and stares at Tyson. His mouth slowly forms and a smiles and he gestures Tyson to walk into the room. "Come in Tyson. Do you want to bathe with me?" Kai asks.

Tyson smiles and walks into the bathroom. "Sure, why not. But you remember that we can't do anything okay?" Kai nods, his smile fading a little before coming back with full force when Tyson starts to take of his clothes.

"You haven't changed a bit." Kai says. Tyson looks up and blushes a little when he sees how Kai is admiring his body. "No, of course not. I want to stay like this, for you." Tyson says, smiling when a blush appears on Kai's cheeks.

"But you look good yourself." Tyson steps into the hot water and sits in front of Kai. Their legs are entwined. Tyson stares at Kai, who is staring right back. Tyson leans forwards and places a hand on Kai's belly.

"They are growing fast aren't they?" Tyson asks. Kai nods. "I hope they turn out healthy. I wonder what kind of hair color they have. Or the color of their eyes." Kai says with a smile. Tyson nods. "I think they will look a lot like you." He says with a smile equally to Kai's.

Kai tries to hide his blush. "No, they will have the beauty of their father." He says. Tyson nods. "That's what I mean. Your beauty, they will have it." He winks towards Kai and Kai really blushes. Kai shakes his head and brushes a few strands of Tyson's hair out of his face.

"You are the one who is beautiful." He says. "I think they will get your genes." He pulls Tyson into a small embrace. "I love you."

Tyson breaks the hug and sits back. "Turn around." He says and Kai does what he is been told. His back leans against Tyson's chest and he leans back.

"Tyson… do you think we will stay like this forever? Not in this tube… but I mean… Are we going to stay together?" Kai asks. Tyson sighs and places his head on Kai's shoulder. "I don't know. But I want to." He gently kisses Kai on his shoulder. "Do you? Do you want to stay with me forever?" He asks. Kai nods. "I do." He turns his head a little. "I do Tyson. Forever."

* * *

Akaatje: Kai and Tyson fluff, I just love it. 

Max: Are Rei and I going to _mate_?

Akaatje: No, I don't feel like writing a lemon right now. Maybe in another chapter. I'm not quite sure. Just look out for it. Rei is a little shy after all. My opinion is that Rei isn't a pervert, he is the shy one. Max is the pervert.

Max: I'm not!

Rei: You are.

Akaatje: Review! And wait for next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

To: don'T h-te m3 caz U ain'T m3: I like the reviews you are giving me. I hope I can fulfill your 'wishes' (wink) and that you keep on reading. And the reason why I can update this fast? Caz I'm typing all night! (And now you all love me for my passion right...right? lolZ) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. ope you will respond again, Akaatje

Two kittens part 11

"Dad… you said that Kai and I should get married…" Tyson says with his hands on his back and his eyes to the floor. Dad looks up from the paper he is reading. "Yes, I said that. Do you want to get married?" He asks his son.

Said son looks up from his feet and nods. "I want to, but I don't know if Kai wants to." He says. Dad nods. "But you could always propose you know." He puts the paper aside. "Then you should be engaged." Tyson nods.

"But then again, you have to think of other things as well. Like money and how you are going to feed those children." Tyson nods again. "Yes Dad, but Kai and I talked about that. He owned his grandfathers company now and he can make money out of it. And I have earned money from winning those Beybattles. We're planning on finishing our school and then I get a job and Kai is going to work in his company. Do you agree with that?" Dad frowns. "But it will take up to four years since you finish your education. What are you two planning to do in the meantime?"

Tyson sits down next to Dad. "Well, the company is already Kai's. He is already making money out of it. And like I said before, I also have to money from winning those Beybattles." Dad nods. "And does Kai know that you want to marry him?" Tyson shakes his head. "No. I want it to be a surprise. When is it a good time to ask?" He asks.

"It should be best before the babies are born. Then Kai knows that you really want to stay together with him, and not because you are having babies." Tyson nods. "I was thinking just the same. I propose in month four. And we will get married after he gives birth to the babies." Dad nods and smiles. "You are right. That's the way you should do it."

"But do me a favor Dad. And don't tell anybody. I'm only telling you, nobody else yet." Dad nods and takes his paper again. "I will keep my mouth shut." Tyson nods and gets up. "I'm of to the jewelry store now. See you."

* * *

'What kind of ring would Kai like? A normal one? Gold or silver?' Tyson thinks. 'Maybe I should ask him.' He is searching for an engagement ring. But sadly he doesn't know anything about it. 

'What kind should I get him? I want to give him one with a stone on top of it… but which one? A ruby, a red one, with the color of his eyes? Of a sapphire? A blue one?' Tyson shakes his head. "Maybe I should ask him."

He looks around in the shop again, trying to find something special. Then his eyes land on something shimmering in the corner of his eye. He turns around towards at it and gasps. "This is exactly what I was searching for." He whispers.

* * *

'Where is Tyson now? He always goes away on times when I need him.' Kai growls and with an angry face he walks into the living room. There he finds Tala, who is reading the latest paper. 

"What's wrong Kai? Are you a little moody?" Tala asks, looking up from the paper. Kai nods shortly and sits down next to Tala. "I'm looking for Tyson; do you know where he is?" Tala shakes his head. "No, he told me that he was going somewhere, but he wouldn't tell me where."

Kai sighs. "Tala… I'm getting moody." He says. Tala smirks. "I already knew. You came into this room growling like a pissed of dog." He says. Kai glares at him. Tala grins. "And you are glaring at me right now. Do you feel like you want to kick something? Or do you want to cry?"

Kai glares even deeper, but then a smile appears on his face. The smile turns into a smirk and then he is the one grinning evil. "No, I feel like telling somebody their secret admirer." He says. Tala gasps and soon there is a hand on Kai's mouth. "You won't do that! Promise me!" Tala demands.

Kai removes Tala's hand on his mouth and smirks again. "Only if you bring me hot chocolate." He says. Tala smirks again. "So you are a little moody right? I think it is funny." Kai snorts. "I think that telling Bryan should be funny as well." Tala immediately gets up. "No, no. I'm going to get you that hot chocolate. Don't worry; I'll be there in a sec." And then he hurries himself out of the living room.

Kai smirks and leans back. "Life is good." Then he turns his head to the door. "Bring me cookies!" He yells, before leaning back. "Life is good." He says again, smirking evil.

* * *

Tala is sitting in the kitchen, waiting for Kai's hot chocolate to be ready. He notices a bag on the corner of the table. There are some Chinese symbols written on it, but Tala can't understand them. He raises one red eyebrow and grabs the bag. 

"What's this?" He asks, turning the bag. There a little white pills inside of it. "Is this Chinese aspirin?" He frowns and opens the bag. "I could use an aspirin. Kai is driving me nuts and that's giving me a headache." He takes one little pill out of the bag. "Should I?" He wants to place the pill in his mouth just when a small bells sounds.

"Aha, Kai's chocolate is ready." He says. He puts the pill in the bag of his jeans and turns around. He grabs Kai's hot chocolate and walks out of the kitchen. The bag with Chinese pills lays forgotten on the table.

* * *

"Here you go Kai." Tala says. He places the hot chocolate in front of Kai and sits down. Kai looks at it before turning to Tala. "Where are my cookies?" He asks, glaring. Tala gulps and gets up. "I'm getting them." He walks out of the living room again. 

Kai smirks again and sips on his hot chocolate. He shakes his head and smirks even bigger. "I just have to blackmail him and he does everything for me." He says. "This is really funny."

"What kind of cookies doe she want? Chocolate chips? I'll take these." Tala grabs a bag with chocolate chips cookies and hurries back to the room. 'I'm really getting a headache from Kai. I know he isn't going to tell Bryan. But why am I doing this then?'

He looks at the bag with chocolate chips cookies in his hands and sighs. 'He just likes messing around with me. Where is Tyson? He could help me get away from Kai.' He shakes his head and walks back towards the living room.

* * *

"Please Kai; tell me that you aren't saying anything to Bryan!" Tala begs. All Kai does is smirk. "Nope, I'm not telling you that. I like blackmailing you." Tala groans and grabs his hair. "Why are you doing this to me Kai? You know that I don't want Bryan to know-." "Know what Tala?" 

Tala and Kai look up, straight into the face of Bryan. Bryan is frowning and looking at the two boys at the couch. "What is it that I may not know?" Bryan asks again. Tala swallows and turns to Kai. Kai smirks and points at Tala. "It is something about him." He says, Bryan frowns deeper and takes a step closer to Tala.

Tala gets up immediately and runs out of the room. "I hate you Kai!" he loudly yells before closing the door shut. Kai smirks and looks at Bryan. "I'm not telling you." He says. "But you will find it out eventually." Bryan frowns again and sits down. He shakes his head.

'Now he made me curious.'

* * *

Tala is pacing in his hotel-room. "Did he tell him? Is he going to tell him?" He says out loud. He is getting a headache and he isn't happy about it. "What are they talking about? Why did I walk away? Why am I stupid?" 

He sighs and sits down on his bed. Suddenly, the Chinese pill falls out of his pockets. He looks at it and frowns. "It can't do any harm, can it?" He takes it in his hand and looks at it.

He gets up and walks to the bathroom. He gets a glass and puts some water in it. He places the pill on his tongue and swallows it with a lot of water.

Suddenly he feels a lot worse. He feels dizzy and his stomach begins to protest. His vision turns black and Tala falls down on the floor, unconscious.

* * *

Bryan walks into his hotel-room. "Tala, are you here?" He asks. He doesn't hear a reply. He frowns and looks over his shoulder, towards Spencer and Ian. They both shrug. 

"He should be here. Where else can he be?" Ian says. Spencer shrugs and walks further into the room. Then he suddenly stops. "Do you also hear that?" He asks. Ian and Bryan frown.

"What are you talking about?" Bryan asks. Spencer points at Tala's bedroom door. Bryan frowns and walks towards it. He slowly opens the door and peeks inside Tala's room. "He isn't here." He says.

Then he looks down. On the floor there is a red kitten sitting. Bryan frowns and opens the door completely. "Guys, look at this." He points at the kitten, which is sleeping and snoring softly.

Ian comes closer and takes a look at it. "It looks a lot like Tala. How did it get here?" Spencer walks after Ian. "I have no idea. But…" He looks at Bryan, and a small blush creeps on his cheeks. "It looks kind of cute." Bryan nods.

They all look at the red kitten. "I wish Tala was here." Ian suddenly says. "Then we could ask if we could keep it." Spencer nods, and his hands reach out to take the small kitten in his arms.

But the kitten wakes up and stretches. The boys hold their breath and look at it. The kitten blinks and looks at the boys. He opens his mouth and … speaks?

"Bryan? Why are you staring at me?" the kitten asks. Bryan's eyes widen and he gasps.

"Tala?"

* * *

Ian is still laughing after one hour. "I'm sorry." He says in between his laughter. "But it is so funny." Tala the cat glares at him, or tries to, but it looks to cute for words. Bryan grabs Tala and puts him on his lap. "I think we should call Kai or Rei. Because, this is exactly what happened to Kai right?" 

Tala sighs and nods before lying down. "Yeah, yeah, you can call him. As long as he doesn't laugh at me." He says. Bryan smiles and scratches Tala behind his ears. Tala smacks him with one of his paws. "Bryan your hands away from me, they are way too big!" He yells.

Spencer snorts. "No they aren't. You are way too small." He says. Tala turns to him and glares. Spencer laughs and Tala glares even more. Bryan shakes his head. "What are we going to do now?"

"Call Rei. He will know what to do." Tala says, lying down on Bryan's lap again. Bryan nods towards Spencer who grabs the phone. "I'll call him." He says, dialing the number.

* * *

Akaatje: As you can see, Tala is turned into a kitten! And that means that... 

Kai: She is going to write another sequel called Tala the cat! Yhess, I'm overjoyed.

Akaatje: But Tala will only turn back after Kai has had his babies, and we all know who is going to confess to him. I just want to ask you, should Tala get pregnant to? Please tell me in a review. The one with the most votes wins.

You can also email me akaatje01 hotmail . com just remove the spaces.

Or just send me a message.

Then I will decide if Tala is going to be pregnant in the sequel.

Just review and wait for the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

I thank everybody who reviewed and I hope you will al like this new chapter! I'm done with my exams so... cheer for me! I don't know if I passed yet but...who caress now?

ANyway, if there are things you want to say, something you want to change just ell me. I'll see what I can do for you guys. Until then, enjoy this chapter!

I hope you all like it, read and review! And please vote if you want Tala to be pregnant in the oming sequel Tala the Cat! Please, cause I still don't know it!

Two kittens part 12.

"What! Tala is turned into a cat? No? You mean… he's turned into a kitten? I know who is responsible for this. Yeah, come to the Dojo, I'll be there." Rei lays the phone down and looks at Mariah.

"Mariah, are you in heath right now?" he asks. Mariah turns red and nods. "I took my pills Rei, you don't have to worry." She says. Rei sighs. "That's not the problem. Tala mistook your pills for aspirin and now he is a kitten." Mariah stares at Rei. "You mean… he took one of my pills and then he changed into a kitten?"

Rei nods and sighs again. "And you also know what that means." He says. She nods. "He will only turn back to human if somebody confesses their love for him." She says. "And, because those where my pills, so meant for a girl… he will…" She blushes deeper. Rei nods. "As soon as he has sex, even if he's seme, even if he doesn't have a tail… he will."

They look at each other. "He will get pregnant."

* * *

Bryan is sitting in the Dojo's living room with a cute red-haired kitten on his lap. Gramps and Dad are in the room as well, and they are very close to laughing their heads of. Kai and Tyson are also there, but they aren't laughing. 

"When is Rei going to get here?" Bryan asks, petting Tala. Tala glares at him, and tries to smack him again with one of his paws. Kai looks up. "As soon as he can. And so will Daki. And Mariah is coming to."

Bryan nods and looks down, to a Tala who is smacking his hand away. Bryan smiles and grabs Tala's little paw. "Don't hurt yourself little one." Tala glares at Bryan. Gramps and Dad laugh softly and then Tala glares at them.

Then the doorbell rings. Tyson jumps up. "I will get it." He says before leaving the room. Kai looks at Bryan and then at Tala. "Tala, how are you feeling?" He asks. Tala moves his glares from Gramps and Dad to Kai. "I feel like I shrank, catlike and for some reason… extremely cute." Tala looks down at his paws. "And I want to use my nails on Bryan and everybody else in this room, except you."

Kai smiles and shakes his head. "Well, you shrank, you're a cat and… you are extremely cute." He says. "Don't you agree Bryan?" Kai looks at Bryan, who for some reason blushes and then nods. "Yeah, he is." Bryan agrees softly. Tala looks up, towards Bryan's face, but at the same time Mariah enters the room.

She runs towards Bryan and takes Tala of his lap. "I'm so sorry!" She says, hugging Tala closes to her chest. "The next time I will never leave my pills on Tyson's kitchen table." She says. Then she places Tala back on Bryan's lap.

Rei calmly walks in behind her. "Don't worry Mariah; everything is going to be alright." Then he takes a look at Tala. He suddenly gets a confused expression on his face. "Tala, for some reason I think you are extremely cute." He says.

Tala shakes his head and glares at Rei. That only makes Mariah squeal from his cuteness and Rei laugh.

"You shouldn't worry Tala." Rei sits down next to him. "But I have to tell you some things. In private if you want." Tala nods and Rei holds out his hands. "Mariah, can you check if Daki is already coming?" Mariah nods and walks out of the room. Tala jumps into Rei's hands and allows Rei to carry him towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Alright. Well, normally I would ask you if you want to hear the bad news first or the good news. But now, there is only bad news. So the question is, where do I start?" Rei says. He places Tala down on the kitchen table and sits in front of the red kitten. 

Tala looks straight at him. "Just… tell me how I change back." He says. Rei nods. "That's a problem I think. You will only change back when somebody confesses their love for you. Not brother-love or sister-love but… love-love. You know what I mean? The love Kai and Tyson have. The love Max and I have." Tala nods and at the same time, his heart sinks to his paws. 'Bryan will never love me… so he will never confess and therefore… I will never change back.' Tala sighs.

"And is there something else?" He asks. Rei nods. "When Kai accidentally ate my pills, there was basically nothing wrong. But… you ate Mariah's pills… and that's a different story. Even when you turn back into a human again, you will always get a baby, however you have sex. It doesn't matter if you are uke or seme. You will always get pregnant." Tala blinks. "So… basically… you are telling me that I'm going to be a daddy?" Rei nods.

"Unless… well… you have safe sex. If you use a condom I mean." Tala nods and looks down. "Well… was that all? What if I don't turn back? Will I lose my human touch?" He asks. Rei shakes his head. "No, you won't. You will stay yourself. You could always… you know… Act more like a cat, but you will always have your own human thoughts. And you will be a lot cuter." Rei ends his sentence. Tala glares at him and Rei laughs.

"That's what I mean. You shouldn't glare anymore. It looks more like a pout." Rei says. He holds out his hands again. "Well, let's go back to the living room. I hope for you that you get a love confession." Tala nods absentminded, but he knows that Bryan is never going to love him.

* * *

Tala is sleeping in Bryan's lap. They are still at Tyson's Dojo. Dad and Gramps left, instead of them there are Hiro and Stephan, who are happily cuddling on the couch. Tyson and Kai are on the other couch, also cuddling. 

But Kai is keeping an eye on Bryan. Bryan is looking down at the sleeping kitten on his lap and is softly petting it. He is smiles, though he is unaware of it. Kai smiles when he sees Bryan.

'They fit together so well, but they don't realize it. Was it just the same with me and Tyson?' Kai thinks. He turns his head to Tyson. He sighs softly when he sees that Tyson's eyes are closed and his head is on Kai's shoulder.

Then Rei walks into the room again. He looks nervous and he gestures Kai to come with him. Kai nods and pokes Tyson in his sides. "Tyson? I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Tyson nods, with his eyes closed and moves a little, so that Kai can get up.

Kai gets up and walks towards Rei, who is still looking nervous.

"What's wrong Rei?" Kai asks as soon as they are standing outside the living room. Rei looks at his feet before mumbling something about Max. Kai frowns. "Say it again. I didn't catch it." Rei looks up and takes a deep breath.

"Max wants to have sex." He then finally says. Kai nods. "I know, he asked me last month how it felt to be the uke." Rei blushes. "Well… I'm not sure if I'm ready. Last month… he told me we should do it, and that night, we were alone at his home." Rei sighs and looks at the floor again. He shifts his feet before continuing.

"But I told him I didn't want to. I told him that I wasn't ready. It all ended with me walking away embarrassed and him staying there. We haven't talked since." Rei admits. Kai frowns. "Did you split up because of this?" He asks.

Rei shakes his head. "I… I don't know if we spilt up…I hope not. I really love him, but I'm just not ready for that stage yet." He says, his cheeks turning into a red color. Kai nods. "I understand, but you should really talk with him. You really should do that. Do you know where he is right now?" Rei shakes his head.

"No… I think he's at his father's home… but I don't know for sure." He says. "Well, check that place first. I'm almost sure he will be there. There, you will apologize for walking away and you tell him why you aren't ready yet. Understood?" Rei nods and manages to smile. "Thank you Kai." He says. Kai shakes his head. "Don't thank me. The babies make me go al sappy and nice." Rei laughs and walks to the front door. "Then I thank your babies." He smiles and leaves. Kai turns around and walks back to the living room again.

'His problem brought me on an idea. You should better watch it Tyson.' He thinks, suddenly smirking.

* * *

Rei is walking towards the shop the Max's father owns. "I hope you are at home Max." He says out loud. He smiles a little when he sees the shop. 

'I'm so nervous. What if he wants to break up? What if he doesn't want to see my face anymore? What if he hates me? I should have done it!' Rei shakes his head, desperately trying to get rid of his negative thoughts.

Suddenly he is standing in front of the shop. The door automatically opens and he steps inside.

"Hello Rei. Long times no see, how are you doing?" Max's father asks. Rei looks up from the floor he had been staring at and he manages to smile. "I'm good, and you?" He asks politely back. Max's father shrugs. "I'm good. Max is up in his room. You know the way." He points with his thumps and Rei nods. Rei quickly walks into Max's direction.

While he is walking the steps of the stair very slowly, he is thinking about what Max would say. 'Does he still love me? Is he disgusted by me?' He takes the last step and now he is standing in the hall.

He walks towards Max's bedroom door and he softly knocks on it. He hears a strange sound on the other side of the door and then Max's voice suddenly sounds. "I'm coming dad!" The door is opened and Max is standing in front of Rei.

Max blinks with his big innocent eyes. "Rei?" He asks. Rei nods and tries to smile a little. "I'm here." Rei says. Max starts to smile and he wraps his arms around Rei's waist. "You are! You are! I thought you left forever. I thought you were so disgusted by me that you wouldn't return. Rei, I love you so much! You don't even know it!"

Rei is taken aback by Max's word and he feels suddenly very giddy inside. He hugs Max back and kisses his temple. "I love you to Max. I thought you never wanted me to see again. I thought you thought that I was weak." He says.

Max breaks the hug and takes one of Rei's hands. He leads him inside his room and tells Rei to sit on his bed.

"I really missed you. Do you know how much I missed you?" Max says, his big innocent eyes staring at Rei's golden eyes. Rei shakes his head. "No, you don't know? Then I will tell you. I missed you so much that I want to do what you want. Everything you want. Even if it is just cuddling. I want to please you; I don't want to scare you away." Max wraps his arms around Rei's neck and kisses his cheek.

"I'm going to take it slow. Step for Step. Is that okay?" He asks. Rei nods and wraps his own arms around Max. He lets himself fall on Max's bed and pulls Max down with him.

"We can take it slow… for now. I hope you don't mind that?" Rei whispers. Max shakes his head and nuzzles Rei's neck. "I've missed you in that last week. I've bin helping my father with the shop, and yes I got money from it… but it was boring without you."

They look into each others eyes and suddenly Rei feels so warm inside his belly. He clears his throat and looks away. "Do… do you got any condoms perhaps?" He asks softly. Max blinks. "Does that mean that you…?" Rei nods. "I don't want to take it slow." He says. Max blinks again. "Are you sure?" He asks. Rei nods again.

Max gets up and walks towards his drawer. "I…don't think of me as a pervert… but I have a couple." He says, blushing madly. He opens his drawer and takes a package out of it. He throws it at Rei, still blushing madly.

Rei catches it with ease and he looks at it. "…Max… these are chocolate flavored…" Rei says. Max nods and sits down next to Rei. "I know. I know how much you like chocolate, and I like it as well. But they are safe you know."

Rei smiles and opens the package. He takes one condom out of it and looks at it. Then he looks at Max. Max is still looking at the floor. Rei reaches out and grabs Max around his waist. He gives little kisses on Max's neck and his hand sneaks underneath Max's shirt.

Max shivers suddenly from the pleasure. 'This is what I've bin waiting for.' He thinks. 'This is perfect.' He closes his eyes and feels Rei's tongue licking his ear. He shivers again from pleasure and he opens his eyes. Rei is looking at him in such a seductive way, it makes Max melt.

"Are you ready for this?"

* * *

"Mariah! What do you think of this one?" Hilary is holding up one pair of baby trousers. Mariah shakes her head. 'I don't like the color that much." She says. Hilary nods and hold up another pair. "And what about these?" Mariah nods. "Take those, and that other pair on your left." 

Then Mariah turns to Leo. Leo is inspecting baby pajama's. She has a very thoughtful expression on her face while she is trying to choose between a pink one and a blue one. "Which one Mariah?" She suddenly asks, locking eyes with the Tiger. "Take both, it is going to be a twin." Mariah says. Leo smiles and takes two pajama's.

Mariah feels her knees go all giddy when she sees Leo's smile. 'She is so beautiful.' Mariah thinks. 'I think... I've got it really bad.' She sighs and walks over to Hilary.

Hilary frowns when she notices Mariah's slight depression. "What's wrong?" She asks her. Mariah shakes her head. "Do you remember that I told you about... well... my bisexuality?" She asks. Hilary nods. "And what's wrong with that?" Hilary frowns deeper and looks over to Leo.

"Did you tell her? Was she angry with it?" Hilary asks. Mariah shakes her head. "No, I didn't told her. But...you know." Mariah blushes red and she quickly dives into the baby clothes to cover her uneasiness. Hilary suddenly understands it all. "You like her, don't you?" She also bends down to the baby clothes, to keep their conversation a secret. Mariah nods and sighs.

"But it doesn't look like she is ... you know, bisexual or gay." She looks over to Leo. Leo is looking at baby's shoes and is squealing about how cute they are. Hilary sighs as well. "I can ask it for you." She says. Mariah shakes her head. "No, I've got to figure that out on my own."

* * *

Akaatje: Alright, we are going to make Tala pregnant! Or we are making him wear both condoms. You have still time to vote! 

Tala: i don't want to be pregnant. I don't want to get moody! Save me!

Bryan: I think you're cute

Tala -blushes- You do?

Bryan: -nods-

Akaatje: Read, review and stay tuned!


	13. Chapter 13

Two kittens part 12.

"Kai, how are you feeling? It is your fourth month and your children are growing admirably." Daki says. Kai manages to smile, before placing his hand on his stomach and grimacing. "Is it normal that I feel pain here?" He asks.

Daki nods. "You are having two children; your body is making room for them. That's why it hurts. It should last for about two days." Daki smiles with his eyes closed. "But I also have other news. You should feel them kicking in your tummy." Kai smiles again and looks down at his tummy.

"But they are healthy?" He asks, looking up. Daki nods. "They are, you have nothing to worry about." Kai nods and gets up. "I'm going to tell Tyson. Is there anything else I have to think about?"

Daki nods and gets up as well. "You still can not have sex, but…" His cheeks turn a little red. "You are free to release some pressure." He says. Kai blinks. "What I mean." Daki continues. "Is that you can't let Tyson penetrate you, but he can still give you a… you know." Kai nods and starts to smirk. "Alright, I'm of, telling him that."

"Tyson! Where are you?" Kai says in a sing-sang voice. Tyson looks up from his Beyblade. "I'm here." He says, waving his hands a little. "What's wrong?" He asks.

Kai shakes his head. "Nothing is wrong. Only that Tala is still a cat… and he isn't going to change soon… and…" Kai winks and points down. "If Daki is right, then they should be kicking in no time." Tyson smiles and he immediately lays a hand on Kai's tummy.

Kai laughs and takes the hand away. "I will tell you when they do okay?" Tyson nods and hugs Kai. "I love you." He whispers. Kai smiles softly.

"I love you too. And I have other, better news even." He grabs Tyson's hands and leads him out of the room, towards the bedroom they share.

"You know, Daki told us that we couldn't have sex?" Tyson nods. "But, he only meant that you couldn't penetrate me. So… we can still give each other blow-job and jack of." Kai says. Tyson suddenly gets a strange shimmer in his eyes.

"So you mean that I can still make you moan and scream my name?" Tyson asks innocently. Kai nods and smirks. "Yes you can. But you must remember no penetration." Tyson blinks innocently and nods. "But that doesn't mean I can't make you moan like you never did before." Tyson grins and lays his hands on Kai's neck and pulls him into a kiss.

* * *

"Tala, Tala, please come here! Where are you hiding?" Bryan is walking around in his hotel-room, trying to figure out where Tala is hiding. He is looking in every room, quickly scanning the whole area, but he doesn't find the red kitten.

"Tala, please…I said please!" He yells. Luckily neither Spence nor Ian are at home, so they don't hear him say that word. He shakes his head and sinks to his knees, so he can look underneath the closed.

There is no Tala hiding underneath it. "I hope he isn't outside." He says out loud. "He could get underneath a car. Or he could be chased by dogs and end up in a tree." He sighs and looks again. "Maybe he is in the bathroom. Maybe he is in his bedroom, but I already checked that place. The only place I didn't check was … MY ROOM!"

Bryan quickly gets up and moves over to his bedroom door. He slowly opens the door, thinking that there is going to be a red kitten attacking his feet any time. He looks down, but there is no Tala.

He opens the door completely and looks into the dark room. He lets his eyes get used to the darkness before he walks further into the room. He hears a soft mewl and blinks. "Tala, are you in here?" He asks softly.

He doesn't get a reply, so he carefully walks closer to where the sound came from. The sound came from his bed. Bryan walks to one side of the bed and turns on the small lamp hanging on the wall.

Almost immediately he spots a red kitten on his bed, sleeping. Bryan smiles softly as he sees Tala asleep, curled up like some cute kitten would do. But he is a kitten after all. So he has an excuse.

Bryan sighs and sits down next to Tala. 'You are so cute sometimes.' He smiles and puts his hands around Tala before he lifts him up. Carefully, so not to hurt or wake Tala, he walks out of the room. He walks towards the living room and places Tala down on the couch. Tala softly mewls, like he is having a nice dream and Bryan finds himself smiling again.

'So cute.'

* * *

Hiro is sitting on the couch. As far as he knows, Kai and Tyson are doing something he shouldn't interrupt and something he doesn't want to know about. But he knows it anyway and he is smiling.

"Boys will be boys. I think they are over sexed." He sighs. "Who are you talking about?" Hiro looks up and finds Stephan standing in the doorway, blushing a little. Hiro smiles and gestures him to enter the room. "I was talking about Tyson and Kai." He says.

Stephan nods and walks into the room. He places himself next to Hiro and sighs happily as Hiro wraps his arms around his slender body.

"You are warm Hiro." Stephan says. Hiro smiles and leans in to nuzzle against Stephan's neck. "You're not cold yourself." He says. Stephan leans his head back and looks into Hiro's eyes. "I never get cold when I'm around you." He admits. Hiro closes his eyes. "I'm a good heather then, aren't I?" Stephan nods and closes his eyes as well.

* * *

"What is the matter Mariah? You are so quit, is something wrong?" Leo throws an arm around Mariah's shoulders and holds her still, while her other hand checks Mariah's forehead. Mariah swallows nervously when the warm hand comes in contact with her skin.

"You don't have a fever, but you look tired. Do you want to sit down for a minute or two?" Leo asks the pink haired girl. "Yes, she probably should. And maybe she should drink something as well." Hilary jumps by. Leo nods. "I will take her to the milkshake bar. Are you going to stay here?" Hilary nods. "Alright, I will be back before you now it. We are just across the street."

Leo wraps one of her arms around Mariah's waist and walks with her in her arms outside, towards the milkshake bar. "So, tell me what is wrong? Do you miss your brother?" Leo kindly asks. "Yeah, I miss him…" Mariah admits. "But… no…I." Leo smiles kindly and she gently pushes Mariah into a chair before sitting down herself.

"That's not it, isn't it? There is something else." Mariah nods. "I… I don't know how to say this." She shakes her head. Leo shows Mariah a soft smile. "Just give it a try. I promise I won't laugh at you." Mariah takes a deep breath. "But first I will order some milkshake. What do you think of chocolate?" Mariah blinks and nods while Leo gets up to order the milkshakes.

Mariah looks at Leo as she walks to the bar. She sighs lightly and her eyes trail over Leo's body. 'I wish… I wish she was mine.' Mariah thinks. She quickly shakes her head. 'That can never be.'

Leo returns with two milkshakes in her hands. "Here you go. I took a big one." Leo flashes Mariah a big smile and sits down next to Mariah. "And now you can tell me what is bothering you." Mariah manages to smile and takes a sip of her milkshake.

"I… I like somebody." She softly says. Leo blinks. "But that is not a big problem. I mean, that's not a problem at all!" She laughs and looks Mariah in the eye. Mariah looks sad and depressed.

"I mean… I could be a problem, like if you loved your brother that way. Or… if it was a star who will never notice you. But I'm guessing that's not it right?" Mariah nods and sighs. "Leo… I like a… girl."

Leo frowns and takes a sip of her milkshake. "Well, that's not a problem at all. Kai and Tyson are also gay and look how that turned out." She puts her milkshake down and places a soft hand onto Mariah's. "And I'm bisexual as well. So if you want to talk about it, talk to me."

Mariah look up, her eyes filled with unbelief. "You are?" Leo nods and drinks the rest of her milkshake. "I am. I guess the Lion squad is anything but ordinary. They boys are all gay and I am greedy." Leo flashes a grin. "I like both sexes."

Mariah smiles, a big bright smile this time. "So… you aren't disgusted with me?" Leo shakes her head. "No, why should I? That should mean that I am disgusted by myself as well. And I'm not." Leo winks at Mariah and Mariah feels her face heath up. She quickly looks down.

"Well, now that is settled, let's go back to the shop. We have to pay." Leo gets up and sticks out a hand towards Mariah. "And don't worry about other people. If it gets hard, I'm here for you."

Mariah smiles again.

* * *

"Rei, where are you?" Max asks, looking everywhere for his boyfriend. Rei is sitting in the kitchen, not hiding actually, but definitely not wanting to get found. Rei smiles and looks down at his creation.

"I'm good." He says. He gets up and takes the plate with cookies in his hands. They are cute cookies, in the shake of a kitten and a turtle. They are decorated with chocolate pieces and they simply look delicious. "I think I'm going to make a couple more. They look so… I don't know." Rei places the plate down next to the fridge and opens the fridge.

Max silently walks into the kitchen. He notices that there is a plate full with cookies next to the fridge. He also notices the Rei is looking in said fridge, trying to find something. Max smiles and walks towards his boyfriend.

Then he looks down at the cookies on the place. He blinks when he sees them. "Rei, they… they look perfect." He says. Rei looks up. "You think?" He asks. Max nods and reaches out to take one. Rei smiles and grabs Max's hand before Max can grab one of the cookies.

"They are still hot. You'll burn your hand." Max looks up into Rei's eyes. "But they simply look delicious." He says with a pout. Rei lets go of Max's hand and takes a cookie of the plate. He holds it out in front of Max's mouth.

Max looks at is and he opens his mouth. He leans in and he bites in it, his eyes shimmering with pleasure. Rei laughs as Max nibbles on the cookie like a bunny would do at a carrot. Max swallows the remaining of the cookie and then he quickly pulls Rei into a kiss.

"Do you want to taste some chocolate?" Max teasingly asks. Rei smiles and nods. "Good, let's move this to my room." And with that Max pulls Rei through the room.

* * *

This chapter isn't that long, just the different relations in this fic. Kai Tyson, Bryan Tala, Mariah Leo and Max Rei.

I don't know if the children of Kai should be boys or girls, or maybe both. I mean one boy and one girl.

And you can still vote for Tala to get pregnant!

Anyway, read and review!!!!

I hope you like this chapter, I will have the next one up ASAP (smile)


	14. Chapter 14

I made a slight mistake in the chapter bbefore this one, it was chapter 13, but the title itself was Two kittens part 12...That's how it is stored on my pc. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter

I already had it finished after I made chapter 13, so I put it on right away, aren't I sweet? (smile for me)

Two kittens part 14.

"Only three moths left." Kai sighs and strokes his tummy. "I don't want to know what you are. I don't care if you are girls or boys ore one each. I love you." He smiles and looks over to Tyson, who is sleeping next to him. "Just like I love your father." He lies down and looks at the ceiling.

"I never thought that I could love anybody. I always thought I had no emotions. But…I…I have emotions." He rolls over to Tyson and hugs him. Tyson mumbles something and turns around, wrapping his own arms around Kai.

Kai sighs happily and closes his eyes. "I can love. I am loved. There is nobody that can tell me not to love." He whispers towards Tyson. Tyson groans and he slowly opens his eyes. "Kai…?" He mumbles.

"There is nothing wrong. I was just admiring you." Kai whispers, his face turning a little red from his confession. Tyson smiles softly before closing his eyes again and snuggling close to Kai. "I love you." Tyson mumbles before drifting of to his dreams again.

Kai holds his breath, so he can only hear Tyson's soft breathing. He grabs one of Tyson's hands and brings it to his tummy. "They are kicking Tyson." He whispers. Tyson smiles in his sleep and his hand moves over Kai's tummy.

Kai moves his own hand over Tyson's hand and let his eyes slip close.

* * *

"Leo…This may sound strange… I mean, coming from my mouth and all." Rock is sitting on the couch in the living room and is looking at his captain, Leo. "But I need your help." He finishes. Leo looks away from the television and moves her eyes to Rock. 

"What is wrong?" She asks. "I miss…" Rock shrugs. "You miss Lee's butt?" Leo asks. Rock looks up, shocked. "Yes, no… I miss HIM." He says, frowning. Leo giggles and turns back to the television again.

"Mariah gave me his number. It is written down on a paper next to the phone. You can call him anytime you want." She says, he eyes shimmering with joy. Rock grunts.

"I can't call him just like that." He says. "You can, just pick up the phone, dial the number and wait for him to pick it up." She says. Rock grunts again and gets up. "Fine, but if he thinks I'm a total idiot, then I'm going to tell Mariah that you like her!"

Leo gasps and throws a cushion towards Rock. "He is not going to call you an idiot. Believe me. And don't tell Mariah!" Rock throws the cushion back and walks out of the room, leaving a still giggling Leo behind.

* * *

"Hello, Lee speaking." 

"…"

"Hello, is there somebody on the other side of the line?"

"Yes, here Rock."

"…"

"Are you still there Lee?"

"Are you Rock from Lion Squad?"

"Yes, I am."

"Why… why are you calling me?"

"I… well…I…I'm not sure…"

"Who gave you my number?"

"Mariah gave it to Leo and she gave it to me."

"Are they together now? I mean…"

"Leo likes Mariah… wait do you mean."

"Mariah like Leo too…So are they together?"

"No… but I think of a way to change that."

"Is that why you called me?"

"No…I called you because I…well…"

"Well, tell me. You've made me curious."

"Curiously killed the cat."

"Satisfaction brought it back."

"I called you…when are you coming back to Japan?"

"Over one month or so. Why do you want to know?"

"I like you butt."

"…What?"

"I mean, I like you. I like…I'm not good at this."

"You like…me?"

"Yes."

"You like my butt?"

"That is also a fact."

"So you like my body, is that it? You called me to come over, so we could have a quick fuck?"

"No, that's not it. I like you. I like the way you talk, and just who you are. I still don't know you that much, but I know that I like you. And yes I like your body."

"But…?"

"But that's not all, I like YOU."

"…"

"Lee?"

"I'm… I'm coming over as soon as possible."

A soft click is heard and Rock is left dumbfounded with a phone in his hand. He blinks before putting it down.

* * *

"How did it go?" Leo asks as soon as Rock enters the living room again. "I told him I liked him." He says, before sitting down next to her and reaching out to the chocolate bar in her hands. Leo blinks but hands him to chocolate bar anyway. 

"And… what did he says? Does he like you back?" She asks, blinking as she sees how Rock eats the chocolate. 'He only eats chocolate when he is nervous.' She thinks.

"He is coming over as soon as possible." Rock says, eating the last bit of chocolate. Leo raises one eyebrow. "Did he say something else?" She asks again. Rock look up and suddenly he grins.

"Pinky likes you too." He says, before getting up and walking towards the window. Leo blinks again. "What? Mariah likes me? How do you know?" She yells. Rock grins. "He told me. He asked me if you two where together already." Leo blushes when she thinks of Mariah.

"I've got to make a call. And stay away from my chocolate. And…" She gets up and turns to him. "Try to figure out where Bas went. I haven't seen him all day." Rock nods and gets up as well.

"I will go to the Dojo then. I thought Sjoerd said that he and Bas where going there too so…" Leo nods. "Right then, see you tonight."

* * *

Bas is sitting in the kitchen of Tyson's Dojo. He is working on Leo's beyblade, trying to make it spin even faster. He sighs and puts it down, clearly exhausted from all the work. He closes his laptop and puts his hands upon it. He smiles and gets up. 

"I hope she's happy with this upgrade." He says, thinking of his leader. "I hope she is proud of me." He shakes his head. 'I may have the brains, I may be cute… But it takes more to make Leo proud of you.' He thinks. He gets up and grabs his laptop.

He walks out of the kitchen, trying to find Sjoerd. "He was beyblading against Bryan I think." He softly says. "Does that mean that I have to walk back on my one?" He wonders out loud. He sighs and walks outside.

Sjoerd is still beyblading against Bryan, and it looks like it is going to take a while. Bas sighs again and decides he walks home on his own.

"Sjoerd!" He yells with his timid voice. "I'm going. See you at diner tonight!" Sjoerd raises one hand, to show Bas he had heard him, before he continues his match against Bryan.

Bas looks at Sjoerd's opponent. He has seen Bryan before, but this is the first time that he noticed that there is a cat on Bryan's shoulder. 'It looks cute.' Bas thinks with a smile. Then he turns around and walks slowly towards the road.

* * *

'So that is little Bas from the Lion Squad?' Spencer smiles a little when his eyes follow the young boy walking away. 'He is going to walk home all by himself? But he…he is so cute! What if somebody…? I'm going to walk with him.' 

He nods to himself and gets up from his place behind Bryan. "I'll be back." He says and Bryan nods. And so does the red kitten that is sitting on Bryan's shoulder.

'I still can't believe it. Tala is a kitten. And a cute one too.' Spencer shakes his head and walks after Bas.

* * *

Bas is walking down the street, trying to get rid of the feeling that somebody is following him. He shivers and shakes his head. 'Who in the world would follow me?' He thinks by himself. 'It's not like I'm important or something.' He sighs softly and continues walking. 

Suddenly a shadow appears in front of him. He stops walking and looks down. He blinks and he slowly turns around. His heart is beating so fast that he is sure he will faint from it. 'Is somebody walking after me?' He thinks.

He is turned around and looks right … onto… Spencer's… chest.

Bas blushes and looks up, towards Spencer's face. 'It's Spencer! He's from the Demolition Boys.' Bas blinks. 'What is he doing here?' Spencer smiles down on him and sticks out one hand.

"I'm walking you home. It's not safe for someone as cute as you to walk alone on the streets." Spencer says. Bas immediately blushes and looks down. He turns around and shakes his head. "I can handle it all by myself." He says softly.

Spencer snorts. "I know that. But I still am going to walk with you." He says, grabbing Bas by his shoulder and standing next to him. Bas blinks and looks up. "Why?" He then simply asks.

Spencer blinks as well. "You are the smart one around here." He winks. "I'm sure you don't have to ask me for any explanations." Bas blinks again, while his brains try to figure out what Spencer means.

"Come on Bas, walk next to me." Spencer says in a teasing manner. Bas looks up from his thoughts and nods slowly. "Okay then, if you say so." He sighs a little and continues walking down the street. 'This is going to be a long walk back to the hotel.' He thinks.

* * *

"Hello, here is Mariah speaking." 

"Hello Mariah, here is Leo."

"O hello, how are you?"

"I'm okay, as usual. How are you?"

"Fine thanks. Why are you calling me?"

"Well, I have something to ask you."

"You can ask me anything you like."

"Do you want to go see a movie tonight or something?"

"…Okay…Do I have to call Hilary?"

"No, I… I meant just the two of us."

"You mean…"

"Yeah…like a date."

"…"

"Mariah, are you still alive? I'm sorry if I shocked you. I didn't-."

"Yes!"

"…What?"

"Yes, I want to go out with you."

"Yes, okay… I'll pick you up at… seven?"

"Okay… see you then…Bye."

"Bye."

Leo puts the phone down with a soft smile on her face. 'She said yes!'

* * *

"Kai? Are you awake?" Tyson softly brushes against Kai's cheeks. Kai groans and opens one eye. "Now I am." He yawns and opens his other eye. "Is something the matter?" He asks. Tyson smiles and shakes his head. "I only wanted to see your eyes." 

Kai gives him a look. "And that is why you woke me?" He asks. Tyson nods with a big smile on his face. Kai rolls his eyes and closes them again. "Wait, Kai don't go back to sleep. Lee called."

Kai opens his eyes again and sighs. "So… is he coming back or what?" He asks. Tyson nods. "He said he is coming back, and he is bringing something with him. When I asked what he was bringing with him, he didn't answer. I guess it is a surprise." Kai softly smiles before wrapping his arms around Tyson and hugging him close.

Tyson laughs a little but let it all happen. "Do you think that is the only reason why he is coming over again?" Tyson asks. Kai shakes his head. "No I don't. He was staring at the Lion Squad team member's but after all." He says with a snicker.

"You mean he was looking at that guys butt all the time?" Kai nods at Tyson's question. "Yes, he was looking at Rock's, or what ever his name was again, butt all the time." He says, yawning again and snuggling closer to Tyson. 'I do like to cuddle these days.' He thinks to himself.

"But... didn't Rock notice Lee staring at his ass all the time?" Kai shakes his head, slowly noticing that he is falling asleep again. "No, he didn't. Rock was staring at Lee's ass as well." Kai says. "But-." "Tyson, I'm tired. Let me sleep." Kai says, growling a little.

Tyson laughs and nods. He places a small kiss on his lover's forehead. "The babies must be tiring you out right? Go to sleep. I'll watch over you." But Kai is already dreaming.

* * *

"Bas, you know…" Bas stops walking and looks up to Spencer again. Spencer is blushing a little and is struggling with his words, which just seem like they don't want to be spoken. "What Spencer?" 

Spencer takes a deep breath and tries to say the words again. "How… how does it feel to be the cute one of the team?" He then asks. Bas blinks and frowns, clearly thinking.

"Well… I never thought about it, to tell you the truth." He admits. "I'm also the smart kid…So I don't really have time to think about things like that." He shakes his head. "I have time, I mean… Wait… I have time to think about it, but I don't spend time thinking about it."

Spencer nods. "But you do know that you are cute right?" He asks. Bas nods slowly. "I do…If you compare me to the others. Rock is the tough guy; he is the fighter to put it that way. Sjoerd…well I don't know for sure. He just seems to make a joke out of everything. Stephan is the cool guy, you know. He has a lot of admires and…" Bas smiles brightly. "And Hiro is one of them. And last but certainly we have Leo. She…well…She is the leader, she is also a beauty, don't you think?"

Bas sighs. "I all respect them so much, and they respect me too. But I think that is only because I'm so smart. They don't see what is behind this smartness. Not that there is so much behind it." He sighs again. "Why am I telling you this?" He then asks. Spencer shrugs.

"I guess you just want to share it. I don't mind." Spencer looks up to the sky. "In my team I'm the tough one. Out standers sometimes think I'm not that smart… you know. But… of course I can never match your intelligence, but I'm definitely not stupid." Bas nods. "I know what you are trying to say. They only see a part of us. They don't see all of us." He frowns. "I wonder…Is that because we don't show them enough?"

* * *

Akaatje: Another chapter done! Well what do you think? When Is Tyson going to ask Kai? You will find out soon enough (insert a smile) 

Kai: He is going to ask me what?

Akaatje: I'm not telling! Read and review and wait for the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

Two kittens part 15.

"Alright, don't be nervous." Mariah says out loud while pacing around in the room. "Everything is going to be alright. She isn't going to bite you-."

"No yet and not hard." Mariah looks up, right into Leo's face. Leo smiles when she sees the look onto Mariah's face. It's a mix of confusing and pleasure.

Mariah blinks. "What… what do you mean?" She asks shyly. Leo smile grows bigger. "I said, I'm not going to bite you. And if I was, it wouldn't be hard." She winks towards Mariah before grabbing her hand and pulling her outside of the room.

"Wait Leo, how did you get in?" Mariah asks, confused again. Leo laughs softly. "I flirted with that guy. I think he likes me. Anyway, I got your key." She shows Mariah a key.

Mariah frowns a little. Leo notices this and stops walking. "Is something wrong Mariah? You still want to go with me right?" She asks.

Mariah looks away, down to the floor. "Yeah…but… Why do you want to go with me?" She asks. Leo raises one eyes brow. "Are you sure you want to hear that?" She asks.

Mariah looks up and blinks. "I mean, it is a long list. But if you sure. Here it comes…" Leo coughs and takes a deep breath.

"You have pink hair, I love pink." Mariah blinks.

"You have a cute smile. I love cute." Mariah gasps.

"You have a small ass. I love… well… your ass." Mariah blushes.

"You have kissable lips. I love those too." Mariah touches her lips and blushes deeper.

"And you're also a neko-jin. I… I simply love cats." Mariah smiles.

"To put it short." Leo puts an arm around Mariah. "I already love you."

Leo leans in and her lips reach out to Mariah's.

* * *

Bas is sitting at the kitchen table, reading the note that was lying on it. "Cute-whootie, I'm taking my Pinky out for a date. I don't think I will be back before the sun rises and I don't think Rock, Stephan or Sjoerd are going to come back today. I hope you will call someone, like the blonde you like from the DB, to come over and sleep with you in this hotel room. If not, go to Tyson's Dojo and sleep there…I don't want you to be alone. And I will find out if you were so you are warned! I love you so much cute-whootie. Be careful. Leo." 

Bas sighs and place the note down on the table again. He gets up and moves to the door of the kitchen, looking right into the living room, where Spencer is sitting on the couch.

"And, what did the note say?" Spencer asks, looking up from a magazine he found in the room. Bas shakes his head. "Nothing really important." He says. "Only that the other will be away for tonight and that she doesn't want me to sleep alone." He looks over his shoulder, towards the kitchen table, where the note is laying.

"That is something I don't want either." Spencer suddenly says. Bas looks back to him. "What?" he asks, confusing showing clearly on his face. Spencer looks towards him as well and now they are staring at each other.

"I don't want you to sleep alone in here. So I'll sleep with you." Bas immediately blushes. Don't get him wrong, it just sounds so… dirty.

"What? Did I said something wrong…wait…I did, didn't I?" Spencer blushes too. "Well, I don't mean it like that; well…Yes…no…I just meant sleeping as in…" He sighs. "Just together in one hotel room…That doesn't sound right at all."

Bas laughs a little and walk further into the living room. He sits down next to Spencer and laughs even more when he sees how red Spencer really is.

"Don't worry. I know what you mean." He says, while he lays a comforting hand on Spencer's arm. "You do?" Bas nods. "I am smart after all right." Spencer nods and takes a deep breath.

"You just want to have me, naked and flustered underneath you. You want me moaning your name. You want to explore every detail of my body." Bas says, completely serious. Spencer immediately blushes deeper and screams loudly 'what?'.

Bas laughs and nudges Spencer in between his ribs. "I'm just kidding." He says. Spencer frowns. "I don't like that." He says. 'And especially not when it is what I really want.'

Bas blinks. "Are you now angry?" He asks. Spencer shakes his head. "No…I'm just…Well it doesn't mind." He shakes his head. "Can I sleep here or what?"

Bas gets up and walks to another door, the one that leads to the bedrooms. "Well, you can. Otherwise I'm sure you would drag me to Tyson's Dojo or the place you are staying at." He opens the door and reveals a hall with five other doors.

"You can sleep in my room, bed even. We al have you know… a bed fitted for two. Don't ask me why. It is one of those things I don't know anything about." Spencer blinks while Bas continues. "So you can sleep next… to me. Well, come on."

Spencer blinks again while he gets up and follows Bas into his bedroom. 'I'm going to sleep next to him? How… how do I know for sure I can hold my hands to my own? How does he know for sure that I won't…rape him or something in his sleep?' He quickly shakes his head. 'Of course I won't rape him. He is too innocent for that. I would never do that to him.'

He walks into the bedroom. Bas is already there, he is into the bathroom that is connected with the bedroom. "I'm putting my pajama's on. Can you wait?" Bas asks from his place in the bathroom.

"Okay…Wait, I don't have mine with me…Do you mind if I sleep in just my boxers?" Spencer asks.

Inside the bathroom Bas is stunned. 'He is going to sleep next to me only wearing boxers?' He almost immediately panics. 'I didn't think of that! How do I know for sure I won't crawl upon him and snuggle close t him and… and…' He shakes his head and looks into the mirror.

He sees himself looking back. His eyes are wide-open and so is his mouth. He quickly closes all of them and tries to relax. 'Alright, I'm a Lion Squad Team Member. I am a LSTM! I can do this!'

He opens his eyes, nods to himself in the mirror and turns round, to the door. 'Nothing beats a lion!' (roaaar)

Bas slowly opens the door and looks around the corner. Spencer is sitting on the bed, only wearing his boxers. Bas has to hold back a sigh and moves into the room.

Spencer looks up with a smile on his face. "There you are; I was worried you were drowning in the toilet." Bas manages to laugh a little. "I wasn't, or else I would have screamed for help. You know…I'm not that little." Spencer nods and pats on the empty space next to him. "Sit down. I'm not going to eat you." He winks towards Bas. "I don't feel like eating cute and smart kids tonight."

Bas laughs again and moves closer to the bed. He is trying hard to not look at Spencer's chest. He also tries not to look at Spencer's boxers either. 'What am I going to do? It is possible that when we wake up, I'm lying on top of him!' Bas feels the panic rising again in his body.

'What am I going to do?'

* * *

Tyson looks down at a peaceful sleeping Kai in his lap. He moves his hand to the dual-haired teenager's hair and he softly smiles. Then he lets his eyes roam over Kai's body, to stop at the place where now everybody can see that Kai is pregnant. His hands leave Kai's hair and move to Kai's belly, gently stroking it. 

Kai smiles in his sleep and mumbles something. Tyson smile grows bigger and he stops stroking. He looks up toward the television and grabs the remote, to turn it off.

"Is he asleep?" Daki asks. Tyson looks up towards the elder and nods. "He is sleeping like a baby." He says. Daki nods and places something down on the small table in front of Tyson. "This is some medicine he needs to take; you make sure he is taking it right?" Daki asks, pointing at the medicine on the table.

Tyson nods. "I will make sure that that happens, don't worry." He turns back to look at Kai's sleeping face again.

"You watch him like a mother would do." Daki states. Tyson looks up again. "Well…I…I just love him." He shyly admits. Daki nods. "And that is what you should do." He turns around and leaves the room. Tyson sighs and loses himself in thoughts.

'But is it enough? Will it keep Kai with me forever? Does Kai even know how much I love him?' He wonders. 'He can have anybody he wants. Is he only staying with me because he is having my babies? That's not true is it?' he sighs again and decides to ask Kai about it, the moment he wakes up.

'Until then, I guess I just have to watch over him.'

* * *

"It was a good movie, don't you think?" Leo looks next to her, where a shy Mariah is walking. Mariah nods at Leo's question, but she doesn't say a word. 

Leo frowns and stops walking. She grabs Mariah's hand and pulls her towards herself. "Is something wrong Mariah? You don't think I'm a freak do you?" She softly asks. Mariah is quick to shake her head.

"Of course I don't think that! But…I'm not used to… this kind of a relation ship." Mariah blushes and looks down to the floor. Leo smiles and nods. "That doesn't matter Mariah. I was never in such a relation ship before, but we will work it out." She nuzzles Mariah's cheek. "That's all that we can do."

Mariah blushes and nods, feeling the heath rise in her body. "Leo…do you think we can go home now?" She asks quietly. Leo stops nuzzling and looks up. "Okay, why, are you cold or something? I will keep you warm."

Leo shows Mariah her smile and lays one arm around Mariah's waist. "Let's go then. Do you maybe know when Lee is coming over?"

Mariah blinks. "Yes…but how do you know that?" She asks, blinking even more. Leo smiles brightly. "You know, I have this guy in my team, he is named Rock. He called your brother and well… they had a chat. And I think, it just a thought, that my Rock is the main reason why Lee is coming back to Japan."

Mariah looks stunned for a moment. Then she turns her head to Leo. "So what you're saying is…Rock called Lee? And then…then what?" Leo winks. "Then Rock told Lee something, I'm not telling you what, something that Lee liked very much. Or maybe something that interested him very much. Anyway, Lee is coming over to Japan right?" Mariah nods.

"Do you think Rock and Lee fit together?" Leo asks. Mariah blinks again before nodding. "Yeah… is may sound strange, but Lee needs someone who can keep an eye on him you know?" Leo nods and pulls Mariah out of the way from some guy who was walking towards them.

Mariah 'oefs' and leans onto Leo's shoulder. "I know what you mean. Lee is tough, but he needs somebody that's even tougher than him." Mariah nods. "Exactly."

* * *

Tyson is still sitting in the room with a sleeping Kai on his lap when Stephan decides it would be good to watch some television. So he walks into the same room Kai and Tyson are and sits down on the couch next to the pair. 

He looks at the sleeping features of Kai and smiles softly. Tyson notices this and sends him a strange look. Stephan notices the look on Tyson's face and raises his hands in a defenses manner.

"I was just thinking how cute you two look together, nothing else." He says. Tyson laughs and nods. "I know that. But it just fun to see your face." Stephan rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. "If you think that."

Tyson sighs. "I didn't mean to upset you, you know." He says, stroking Kai's hair. Stephan sighs as well. "I know…But…" he looks away towards one of the windows.

Tyson looks up, a little bit of confusion showing on his face. "Is something wrong?" He asks. Stephan shakes his head. 'There is nothing wrong. It just that…Do…Do you think Hiro really likes me?" he asks, his voice shaking a little.

Tyson frowns. "Of course he likes you! He asked you to come over here right? He changed a lot since he met you. We didn't know it at first why he changed, and to be honest, we also didn't notice it much. But he likes you a lot. You can tell it Stephan." Tyson looks into Stephan's eyes.

"Whenever he is around you, he smiles. It's not like he never did that before, but what I mean to say is that he never looks sad when you are around. You make him happy."

Stephan blinks. "I do? I…I didn't know I was making him happy." He blushes. "Whenever I'm around him, he always grabs me and we cuddle." He admits. "He always whispers sweet things in my ear, making me go giddy al the way." He sighs.

"But he never actually told me that he like me. He…he says something along the lines of 'you're my babe' or something sweet like that." He rests his head in the palm of his hand and sighs again.

"He will, someday. Don't worry about it too much. He… he just isn't ready to admit it yet." Stephan nods. "But you don't think that there is something wrong with me?" Tyson shakes his head. "There is nothing wrong with you. Now go and find my brother. I think you need some cuddle time."

Stephan blushes and get up. "If you say it." He hesitates before walking out of the room again, not having seen one of the programs on the television.

* * *

Bas and Spencer are lying next to each other. They are lying completely still, not wanting to disturb the other. 

'I can't touch him! I can't kiss him. It is making me insane!' Spencer yells in his own mind.

'I want to lie closer to him. I want to actually feel his body heath.' Bas thinks. 'And… what if I pretend to be asleep?'

He quickly glances towards the blonde guy next to him before he closes his eyes and waits for a couple of minutes. Spencer doesn't move.

'Is he thinking that I'm asleep? Can I…? I just do it!' Bas moves closes to Spencer, little by little. He softly sighs as his hands come in contact with Spencer's naked chest. He moves even closer and puts his head onto Spencer's chest and sighs again.

Spencer blinks when he feels the other boy moving towards him and putting his head onto his chest. 'Is he doing what I think he is doing?' He thinks.

Spencer softly smiles into the darkness and wraps his arms around the younger and smaller boy. 'This feels so good. I can sleep like this.'

* * *

Akaatje: Spencer and Bas, they are cute aren't they? Well, I think they are (smiles) And Kai and Tyson, I love that fluff. but I must find a way to bring Rei and Max back into the story. 

Max: What about a lemon?

Akaatje: ...(sweatdrop) you're a pervert.

Max: I know. Rei, where are you. Come out , come out wherever you are (goes of to search for Rei)

AKaatje: (sighs) we will be seeing Rei and Max in chapter 18 or something. See you until next time! Don't forget to review!


	16. Chapter 16

Two kittens Part 16.

"I don't want to take that! It tastes awful!" Kai yells towards his lover as said lover tries to make him drink his medicine.

"How do you know Kai? You haven't taste it yet!" Tyson yells back. "You have to take it, for the sake of our children!" He frowns towards the dual-haired captain. Kai pouts and sits down.

"It's not fair. You can always use that against me." Kai complains. Tyson rolls his eyes and walks towards Kai, the bottle of medicine ready in his hands. "Well, I'm sorry, but it is. I can't help it." He opens to bottle and hold it out to Kai.

"Drink it, now before I call Daki." Kai sighs and grabs the bottle. He closes his eyes and tries not to think of the awful taste he is probably going to taste. He takes a deep breath and drinks the bottle empty in one big gulp.

"There, that was al. How did it taste?" Tyson asks in a sweet voice. Kai glares at him. "Like I already thought! It tasted awful!" Kai growls. He frowns and looks down at the body. "What is it anyway?"

Tyson shrugs. "It was something Daki gave me. He said it was medicine." Kai rolls his eyes and let's himself fall on his back. "I can't believe you. You didn't even ask? When did he give it to you?"

"He gave it to me when you where asleep on my lap in the living room. You were acting all cuddly again and I decided to let you sleep." Kai blinks. "I can sleep whenever I want to you…you…whatever."

Kai sighs and Tyson laughs softly. "That's a good comeback Kai." He leans in over Kai's body and places one hand on Kai's belly. "But I still love you." Kai blinks again and he manages to smile softly. "Of course you do. I love you too you know that." Kai place a hand on Tyson's face.

"That's why you are here. To take care of me when I need it. I'm sorry I yelled at you." Kai closes his eyes and Tyson must hold back an 'aww'. Instead of going all 'aww' he hugs him. Kai smiles and hugs Tyson back.

* * *

Spencer is snoring slightly. He is lying on is back and Bas is on top of him. Bas is also asleep, but he isn't snoring. If anybody would see them right now, they would think that the two boys where lovers or something along the lines of that.

That would not be a problem, because they both want to be that. The only problem is that they don't know from each other that they want it. That sound confusing right, well…it is.

Bas doesn't know that Spencer likes him. He can't understand why anybody would like him. Right now he is having a night-mare. He is dreaming that Spencer is laughing loudly and that he is pointing one index finger at him while saying: "Who in the world would love you?"

Spencer isn't having a night-mare. It is quite the opposite. But he can better watch it, for there is a young boy on top of him, who can feel his every move. That also means that Bas can feel what is growing hard and what isn't.

'No, don't laugh. Somebody loves me! Why don't you love me?' Bas thinks in his dream. He starts to shakes violently. In his dream, Spencer is laughing louder and louder, until Bas can't take it anymore and screams.

Spencer wakes up thanks to Bas scream and looks around in the room, mumbling something about 'Bryan, don't kill Ian'. Then he notices the shivering boy on his lap.

"Bas? Are you okay?" Spencer asks. Bas opens his eyes and looks towards Spencer. He shakes his head and whispers something. "What? Bas, tell me that again, I'm not awake yet." Spencer says, stroking the younger boy's hair. "It…it's nothing." Bas says, turning his face towards the floor.

Spencer frowns and sends the younger shivering boy a look. Bas doesn't notice it though, because he is looking at the floor. Spencer sighs and that the moment he realizes he is pretty excited. He immediately turns red and stares down, to the place where 'little Spencer' is now turning into 'big Spencer'. He blinks and the he looks back and the boy who is almost sitting on his 'big Spencer'.

"Bas, you have two choices. One, you tell me what is wrong and I make hot chocolate and then we sleep again. Or two, you just turn away from me and I will never ask you about it again." Spencer says. 'I hope he gets off my lap before he notices that…I had a very exciting dream.' Spencer thinks.

Bas finally looks up. "I…I had a bad dream…" he then says. Spencer nods and lifts Bas up. Bas blinks. "Go on. I'm just taking us to the kitchen, to make you some hot chocolate, like I said." Spencer says. 'This way, he won't notice that I have a hard-on.'

Spencer walks into the kitchen and places Bas down on a chair. Then he walks to the microwave and frowns. 'How does this work again?' He thinks, finding it hard to think straight at twelve or something in the night.

"You don't have to make me something…" Bas whispers. Spencer looks up, right into the sad face of the young boy. He feels his own heart melt and he walks towards the boy. 'I want to hug him, but…' Spencer looks down, towards his problem. 'But…I can better leave that.' Bas sighs and makes a move to get up again.

"I'm sorry for waking you up Spencer…It was just a bad dream." Bas says. He gets off from the chair and walks to the door. "I…I think I will be able to sleep again." He manages to smile a little, but that isn't enough for Spencer.

"You're not going back to bed." Spencer says; walking towards bas and grabbing Bas hand. Bas gasps and stares at the hand that is holding his own. Then his eyes wander further over Spencer's body, while Spencer is rambling about 'you better tell me about that night-mare'.

'He is so strong.' Bas thinks. 'Just looks at his chest, those shoulders, his six-pack, the bulge in his boxers, his legs…wait a second…' bas eyes grow wide as he moves his gaze back towards Spencer's boxers. 'There is a bulge in his boxers! Why didn't I notice before?'

Bas blushes and he continues to look at Spencer's pants. Spencer blinks as he finally notices that Bas is quiet. 'He is to quiet…where is he staring at?' Spencer thinks. He looks down and follows Bas gaze on his boxers.

'He is looking right at my…fuck!' Spencer immediately goes into panic-mode.

"Look Bas, it is not what it seems! I mean…yes I'm turned on…But…I…I wont…I mean…I…" Spencer lets go of Bas hand and takes a step back. Bas is now looking straight at Spencer's face, his mouth is slight open.

"Seriously…I…I had a dream as well and…It turned me on I'm sorry…" Spencer swallows nervously and then he rushes towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take a cold shower!" He yells over his shoulder.

Bas blinks. 'Was he turned on…by me lying on top of him?' He thinks. Then his blank face changes and he gets a smile on his face. He turns towards the way Spencer was running. "I'm coming with you!" He yells, before blushing deeply and cursing himself of being so straight forwards.

* * *

Tyson is sleeping peacefully on the bed he and Kai are sharing. Kai looks at his lover and sighs. 'I wish we could be like this forever. Should…should we get married?' He has a sad look on his face and he shakes his head.

'Why is Tyson staying with me? I…I used to get away all the time. I never let anybody come close. And…look what happened when I did. I got pregnant.' Kai snorts. 'Is that the only reason why he is staying with me? Is he staying with me just because I'm having his kids?'

Kai looks away from his lover towards the ceiling. 'He told me like a dozen times before that he loves me, but how do I know for sure?' He sighs deeply and looks at Tyson again. 'What if he just pities me? What if he thinks I'm weak?' A small tear starts to form itself before it falls down. Kai bites his under lip nervously and tries to shake the bad thoughts away. It isn't working.

'I guess I will never know.' Kai thinks. He places a hand on his round belly and another tear falls down. 'I guess I will never know for sure.'

* * *

Spencer looks up, his eyes big and wide-open, looking ready to fall out of his head. "You…what?" He asks, frowning and clearly confused. Bas blushes into a deep cherry-red and start mumbling something. Spencer blinks and walks back towards the young boy.

"Do…what do you want Bas? What…what do you want to do to me?" Now Spencer is the one blushing. Bas looks up and smiles a little. "I want to help you." He says. "Why?" Bas looks shyly to the floor again. "Because…because…" The words after that he spoke so soft that Spencer had to lean in very close to hear them.

"Because I like you too."

* * *

Kai is still sitting next to Tyson. He is deep in thoughts and he doesn't notice that he is silently crying. He lets go of Tyson's waist and starts to hug his knees. 'I really want him to love me, but who in the world would love me?' He asks himself.

'I've hurt them so much and almost every time. I betrayed them a couple of times. Why did Tyson…why did he give me all those second chances? Why did he do that?' Kai sniffs and looks down at the boy next to him.

Tyson is sleeping peacefully through Kai rambles. Kai sniffs again and hugs his knees. He places his head onto his knees and he tries not to think of the future.

'What if I annoy him to much? What if he takes the babies and leaves me alone after they are born? What if he abandons me with them?' Kai can't take it anymore, he is close on the edge and all he wants to do is take a step forwards.

(AN: no character death, I would die myself. It's just a …sentence or something? To make it more dramatic)

Tyson stirs but Kai doesn't notice this. He is still crying to himself. Tyson opens one eye and looks at his crying lover. He opens both his eyes and he sits upright when he notices that Kai is crying.

"Kai?" He asks with concern in his voice. "Is something wrong Kai?" He asks. Kai looks up, his face is all puffy and red and his eyes are swollen from the crying he did. "I'm fine!" He snaps, his tail snapping behind his back as well.

(AN: bring in the tail again!)

Tyson moves back, shocked at the way Kai is acting. "Kai, you have to tell me what is wrong. Are you hurt? Are you okay?" He asks, trying to move towards Kai.

But Kai backs away and gets up from the bed. "I'm fine!" he yells. "Stops acting like you care Tyson!" He glares at Tyson and turns around towards the door, his tail snapping again. Tyson swallows nervously and decides he is going after Kai. So he gets up and walks after his dual-haired lover.

But Kai turns around again. "Stop worrying about me when you don't mean it!" Kai yells, crying again. Tyson frowns. "Kai, what happened? I…what do you mean?" He asks. Kai looks hurt at Tyson words and Tyson doesn't know why.

"You know well what I mean. You are just waiting for the babies to be born and then you are going to abandon me. You will leave me alone; you are going to let me drown in my worries. You don't care for me." And with that, he storms out of the room, out of the Dojo, into the dark night.

"Kai, wait!" Tyson yells after his lover, but Kai is, even in his state and condition, quicker than Tyson and he is out of sight before Tyson is even outside. "Kai." Tyson whispers, sinking to the ground. "What has gotten into your head?"

* * *

"You…you like me too?" Spencer asks with a confused look on his face. Bas nods and blushes. Then he stares at Spencer's crotch again. Spencer follows bas gaze down his body and blushes when he notices at what Bas is staring.

"So…do you want my help or not?" Bas asks, his ears slowly becoming red as well. Spencer swallows and licks his lips. "Yes." He says and he turns around slowly to the bedroom door. "Are you coming?"

Bas nods and walks after Spencer. He walks into the bedroom only to find Spencer on the bed. "What…what do you want me to do?" He asks the blush almost permanent on his face. Spencer looks down his boxers.

"What do you want to do Bas?" He asks, winking. Bas blushes even deeper (is that possible??) and walks closer. He kneels down in front of Spencer and puts his small hands on Spencer's tights. Spencer gasps and shakes his head.

"No, wait…" He says. He lays his arms around Bas waist and lifts him up onto the bed. Bas blinks as he is placed right next to Spencer. "What are you going to do?" He asks with a soft voice. Spencer smiles and leans in. "Something you are going to like." He says with a smile. Bas blinks again, but his eyes close as Spencer leans in to kiss him.

Spencer's hand sneaks into Bas pajamas and it almost immediately finds one of Bas nipples. Spencer pinches it and teases it, making Bas whimper in the progress. "Like you said before, I want you naked underneath me, moaning my name." Spencer grins and takes off the pajamas.

Bas blushes as he realizes how exposed he is. "Are you sure…are you sure you want me?" He asks, unsure himself. Spencer looks up into Bas eyes. "You are so cute. Do you even look in the mirror?" He asks. Bas frowns. "I do…what do you mean exactly?"

Spencer grins again. "You are so cute Bas. The way you blush and the way you act… It's so innocent, it turns me on." Bas blushes and looks away. Spencer smiles. "That's what I mean. They way you are acting right now. It is such a turn on." Bas swallows and looks back at Spencer.

His eyes trail over Spencer well-build body. He unconsciously licks his lips and his eyes trail lower and lower until they rest at Spencer's boxers. Bas himself is also only wearing his boxers right now, but it looks like he didn't noticed.

"Can I…you know…?" He tries to ask. Spencer frowns. "Can you …what?" He asks. Bas points at Spencer's boxers. Spencer follows Bas gaze and then he nods. "You want to see what's underneath right?" He asks. Bas nods shyly. Spencer grins and moves his hands already to his boxers. "I can show you…If that is what you really want." He says, hesitating for a moment.

Bas frowns and suddenly the young boy reaches forwards. He manages to push Spencer onto his back and then his small hands reach out for Spencer's boxers. Spencer blinks at the sudden change in Bas but let's the boy do his ways.

Bas pulls down Spencer's boxers and gasps when he finally sees Spencer's pride. He stares at it and notices that it is already leaking pre-cum. He smirks and leans down, suddenly licking the tip of Spencer's arousal.

Spencer moans and his hands tangle themselves in Bas short hair. Bas likes this reaction so he licks and sucks even harder. It doesn't take long for Spencer to come and soon Bas mouth is filled with Spencer's semen.

Bas wipes his mouth clean and looks up. "Was that alright?" He asks with an innocent voice. Spencer pants a little, he never came this hard. "That was… perfect." He says. Bas smiles and crawls onto Spencer's belly. "So you think I'm good enough for you?" He asks.

Spencer blinks. "You're cute and sweet. You're smart and…that makes me think. How do you know I'm good enough for you?" Spencer asks. They look at each other and then they laugh. Bas puts his head on Spencer chest. "I think you are. But let's sleep now okay?"

Spencer frowns. 'But you didn't come yet." He says, looking down to Bas crotch. Bas blushes. "That is because…" He shakes his head. "I …I just don't want to come yet." Spencer smiles and ruffles Bas hair. "Let's see about that tomorrow morning."

* * *

Akaatje: lemon, lime or what evers are sometimes a bitch to write you know? Anyway, read, review and wait for the next chapter! 


	17. Chapter 17

Two kittens part 17.

It is a new born day and everybody is awake. Tyson is sitting in the kitchen, sighing above his breakfast. Gramps walks into the room, only to find out that his grandson is depressed. Gramps frowns and decides that he should investigate this thing. So he does what everybody would do…

He walks into the rooms, over to the fridge, opens that things, get out a beer and then he walks to the table (after closing the fridge again) and he sits down next to his grandson.

"What is wrong Tyson?" He asks while sipping of his beer at eight in the morning. Tyson look up from his breakfast and send Gramps a worried look. "Why are you drinking beer Gramps? You never drink beer." Tyson says.

Gramps frowns and looks at the can in his left hand. "That's right. And I suddenly remember why." He throws the can in the direction of the bucket in the corner before turning to Tyson again.

"Okay, tell me what is wrong, Tyson. You look like Kai and you got into a fight and Kai ran off without telling you where he went." Gramps says. Tyson blinks before he sighs and nods. "That's exactly what happened Gramps." He says, looking at his breakfast again. His breakfast must be pretty interesting; he is looking at it so much.

"What?" Gramps yells out. Tyson whines from the sound. "What did you do to him?" Gramps asks when he regains his calm. "I didn't do anything. I woke up and found him crying next to me! I asked him what was wrong but he wouldn't tell me!" Tyson says, close to tears himself. "He said that I didn't care. I don't know what he meant with that, but he was pretty serious." Tyson sniffs and pushes his breakfast away.

"And now he is gone. Will I ever see him back? Gramps, do you think he still loves me? I honestly don't know what I did wrong." Now Tyson is really crying, with loud sniffs. Gramps sighs and thinks for a moment.

"Maybe…He is having children…Have you ever considered how helpless he must feel? He depends on you for so much. Maybe he wants to prove that he can handle things by himself." Gramps says. But after that he immediately shakes his head. "No…I think that he thinks that you are going to leave him because he depends on you so much." He then states. Tyson frowns.

"I would never leave him! I love him to much for that!" He yells out loud. Gramps nods. "I know that, heck everybody knows, everybody except Kai. You should find him and propose as soon as possible. Then he will know that you love him for real." Gramps smiles and ruffles his grandson's hair. Tyson nods and gets up.

"I will…But where do I start?" He asks. Gramps rolls his eyes. "Who are the best friends of Kai? Who know them the best, next to you?" He hints. Tyson cocks his head before realizing what Gramps means and running of. "I'm going to ask the Demolition boys!" he yells before running out of sight.

Gramps nods and looks t Tyson's breakfast. It's a plate full of pancakes with the words 'Kai and Tyson 4-ever' written on top of it.

* * *

"Tala, what can I do? You know just as well as me that he doesn't love me!" A hysteric Kai is pacing in the hotel room of the Demolition Boys. Tala, who is still a cute kitten, sighs and put one of his red little paws on top of his head. Kai is still pacing through the room, his tail angrily moving on his behind.

"Kai, sit down for a minute. We let you sleep here but we aren't planning on doing that forever. Just believe me, Tyson loves you." Tala tries to break through Kai's hard skull, but it isn't working.

"Listen Tala, he is just using me. There is no way in Hell or somewhere else, that Tyson would truly love me for who I am." Kai sighs and sits down on the couch, next to where the red kitten is laying.

Tala shakes his head and gets up. He walks on his four paws over to Kai and lays one of his front paws on Kai's knee. "Just relax Kai. He will come for you and then he will show you that he loves you." Tala says. "Why don't you two go out for diner? Just the two of you. Nice and quiet. There will be nobody interrupting your date and you have some rest."

Kai shakes his head. "I'm sorry Tala, but I can't do that. You know…I love him…" Tala nods and takes his paw back. He sits down on his behind and looks up. "I know that. You would do anything for him. But who says that Tyson isn't exactly feeling the same for you? Who says that he is using you?"

Tala turns around and jumps of the couch. "That doesn't sound like Tyson at all don't you think?" He asks, swaying playfully with his cute tail.

**(AN: can please somebody DRAW Kai, Rei and Tala as cute kittens? I will write a one shot for you if you would be so kind to draw me those cute kittens!)**

Kai frowns and looks away with a sigh. "Who says that he is the real Tyson? Who says that Tyson was always playing to be somebody who he isn't in real?" He says. Now Tala hisses annoyed. "Kai, you can't be serious. You know how Tyson is. He would never walk away from a fight, and…loving you is the biggest battlefield he must ever seen." Tala says. Kai frowns and looks down.

"You can't be serious Tala. Tyson can't love me." Kai stutters. Tala rolls his eyes and turns his body towards Kai. "He can. At least he is trying. But he can't if you keep hiding your worries for him." He says with a glare. "And you keep your worries from him. You know, he might be thinking that you don't love him anymore. He might get worried about that and before you know it he will be begging on his knees in front of you, to forgive him for everything he has ever done in your life while in fact… you were the one who made all the mistakes."

Tala sighs and closes his eyes. "Do you understand what I mean Kai?" He asks seriously. Kai slowly nods, trying to understand it all. "But…how do I know for sure Tala? Who says he isn't going to…he isn't going to leave me as soon as the babies are born?" Kai sniffs and looks up the other way, not wanting to let Tala know that he is crying.

* * *

There is somebody loudly knocking at the hotel-room-door of the Demolition Boys. Bryan gets up from his chair in the kitchen and walk towards it. 'Tala said to me that if it was Tyson, I had to let him in. I hope it is Tyson. I can't believe what Kai says. It just can't be true right?'

Bryan sighs again and opens the door.

"Tyson…" He says, looking at the blue-haired boy in front of him. Said blue-haired boy looks like he is tired to death and that he could use some rest. Bryan raises one eyebrow. "Did you run al the way to here?" He asks. Tyson nods, he is out of breath and it will take a second before he is able to speak again.

"You want to talk to Kai right?" Tyson nods again, catching his breath a little. "You must know, Kai is confused. You know that?" Again Bryan receives a nod from the Dragoon wielder.

"Come in then. Don't upset him okay?" Tyson nods for what seems the thousand times and walks inside.

Tyson and Bryan walk into the living room, where Kai and Tala are still arguing about 'loving Kai is impossible'.

Tyson looks from the cute red kitten on the floor towards his own dual-haired captain he calls lover. The two arguing creatures haven't notices the other two boys entering the room.

"Kai, listen. He love you, he would do anything for you."

"Tala, you're wrong. Who can love me? I'm a cold-hearted beast. Nobody can love me!"

Tyson shares a look with Bryan and the both frowns. Tyson takes a step forwards and finally Kai notices him. Kai immediately grows silent and his mouth falls open. "How…How long have you been standing there?" He asks.

"Long enough to tell you that I'm a nobody and I love you." Tyson says, walking closes to Kai and taking Kai's hands in his own. Kai's eyes fill themselves with tears again, and Kai finds he is unable to hold those tears back.

He quickly looks down to the floor, not wanting Tyson to see that he is weak. (Actually, he doesn't want Tyson to know that he is human after all, just kidding).

Tyson smiles softly and Tala and Bryan take that as a sign to leave the room. So Bryan grabs the cute red kitten from the floor and he walks out of the room.

"Kai, no matter what happens, no matter what you say. I will always be here for you."

This of course, doesn't mean that Tala and Bryan aren't allowed to eardrop right?

"You can push me away, but I will always come back." Tyson wipes away a falling tear from Kai's face.

Bryan and Tala look around the corner to the pair that is sitting in the living room. One boy on the couch, the other boy in front of it.

"But Tyson…I hurt you so many times…How can you forgive me for everything I've done to you?" Kai asks, still crying a little.

"Kai, I love you. And I always forgive people who I love. I know you never want to hurt me on purpose. Ad you did al those things to protect me and all the others." Tyson replies with a smile. He looks into Kai's eyes. "And don't think I am ever going to leave you. I don't think you're a cold-hearted person. You can love and I just know you love me." Tyson reaches towards his back pocket on his pants.

"You do love me right?" He asks. Kai wipes away the unshed tears and nods slowly. "I… I do…I'm sorry Tyson. I was afraid, I-." "I know Kai. Don't worry. I was afraid as well. But…Well…"

Tyson takes a deep breath before pulling out a small package. He opens it and shows it to Kai.

"Would you marry me?"

Time is standing still as Kai gasps and looks at the ring inside of the small box. It is a silver ring. It's a bird spreading his wings and a dragon embracing it. The eyes are a small ruby and a small sapphire.

"…why…Yes!" Kai jumps up and throws his arms around Tyson. Tyson falls on his back, with Kai on top of him, while he is loudly laughing.

"Our young Kai is did suddenly grow up and now we see him getting married." Tala says, wiping away a fake tear with his paw. Bryan cocks and eyebrow and looks down onto the cat. "What? They are cute!" Tala says. Bryan rolls his eyes and carries the cute red kitten over to the bedroom. "Let's give them some privacy okay?" He asks. Tala nods.

Inside the room, Kai and Tyson are embracing each other tightly, they don't want to let go, not yet.

"But this mean…you will stay with me forever…and not only because I have your children, but also because you love me right?" Kai asks, his voice slightly trembling on the edges. Tyson laughs softly. "I am marrying you because I love you. The children are a big added bonus." He answers truthfully. Kai's eyes start to shine and he lays his head onto Tyson's shoulders with a sigh.

"So…when is the wedding?" Kai asks. "After the babies are born. And you can pick a date." Tyson sniffs in Kai's scent. "Don't you ever walk away from me again Kai." He says softly. "If you run away again, I will catch you and then I will tie you to the bed." Kai chuckles softly.

"You're kinky." Kai says. "But who says that I'm not the one, tying you to the bed and doing naughty stuff to you?" He asks. Tyson blushes a little when he thinks back of the first time Kai was seme instead of uke.

"Do you still have your tail?" He asks innocently. As an answer Kai whips his tail. Tyson's eyes shimmer with excitement. "I can't wait to have you inside of me again…" He whispers. Kai cocks one eyebrow. "And there I was, thinking you would abandon me after the babies where born." Tyson frowns. "I would never do that." He says. Kai chuckles again. "Now I know, Tyson." He places a sweet kiss on Tyson's lips and blushes when he remembers they are still in the Demolition Boys' room.

"Let's head back to the Dojo. I will buy you an ice-cream." Tyson says. Kai blushes deeper. "Okay, but I want a vanilla." Tyson smiles and nods.

"Tala, Bryan. We're out of here." He then yells. Bryan walks back into the room with Tala sitting on his shoulders. "Congrats with your engagement." Tala says. Both Tyson and Kai blush. Bryan smiles softly and catches Tala's mouth.

"Don't mind him. Be sure to invite us to the bachelor party." He winks. Tyson grins and hold out his thump. "You got it. No we have to go. Bye." They say goodbye and with that Kai and Tyson leave the hotel-room.

Tala sighs. "They're so cute together." He murmurs. Bryan nod absent-mindly.

* * *

Akaatje: and this means that Kai and Tyson are going to get married (smiles)

Kai: We are? We are?

Akaatje: (hits Kai) yes you are. Anyway, please review and wait for the next chapter. I want to thank everybody who is still reading and reviewing this. I love you all so much (smiles again)

Kai: (growls) Don't hit me (pouts)

Tyson: (kisses Kai softly)

Akaatje: Yeah (sweardrop) whatever. Till next chapter people!


	18. Chapter 18

Two kittens part 18.

"They are what? Yes! I knew it!" Mariah loudly yells into her phone. Then she puts it down and she starts to dance around. Leo lazingly opens her eyes and looks at her girlfriend. "What made you so happy and hyper?" he asks with a groan while she tries to sits upright. With 'tries' being the keyword as soon as Mariah jumps right on top of her.

"You know Kai and Tyson right?" Mariah asks. Leo nods, opening her eyes completely and staring at Mariah. "Well… they are going to get married! And they asked Hilary, you and me to help them organize the party!" Leo's eyes start to shine and her face is suddenly breaking up into a smile. "That's great!" She says. Then she yawns and wraps her arms around Mariah.

"Let's start with planning after 12 o'clock or something. I'm still sleepy." She murmurs, making Mariah smile softly. "But Leo, we didn't do anything that exhausting." Mariah says, brushing away one of Leo's hair strands. Leo yawns again. "Let's just say that you look beautiful when you're asleep and I couldn't help watching you, shall we?" Mariah's eyes grown wide and Leo chuckles. "Lay down with me." She begs and Mariah lies down. Mariah places a sweet kiss on Leo's nose and chuckles when Leo sneezes a little.

* * *

Lee is standing on the first steps of the Dojo. He is nervous like hell and wonders what exactly made him come back to Japan. Right, it was that hot, sexy guy called Rock from the Lion Squad. But is that the only reason?

Lee bites his lip as he knocks onto the door of the Dojo. It takes a while before it is opened but when Lee sees the face of Rei, his worried face makes place for a warm smile. Rei smiles to and looks over his shoulder. Max walks towards him from behind and hugs Rei.

Rei blushes a little but he doesn't push his boyfriend away. "So…are you here for Kai and Tyson…Or did something else caught your attention?" Rei asks. Now Lee blushes. "Just move." He growls. Rei chuckles and makes room for his friend to move. "Kai and Tyson are in the living-room. Rock however…he is in the garden."

Lee nods and walks towards the living-room first. There he finds Kai and Tyson next to each other on the couch. They are both smiling and unconsciously Lee smiles as well. "So, what is the big news Rei told me when I called him on the airport?" He asks them.

Tyson looks up and takes Kai's hand. He holds it out so Lee can see the shiny ring on Kai's left ring finger. Lee leans in to take a closer look at it. "So you are going to get married?" He asks. Tyson nods while Kai blushes. "We are holding the party after the babies is born." Tyson says.

Kai nods. "We plan on inviting a lot of people, and you're one of them." Lee smile and nods. "Alright, I will look out for a good wedding present then." He winks and the boys on the couch chuckle a little. "You could give me something perverted." Tyson says.

Lee blinks. 'What makes you think that I have some perverted things?" He asks. Tyson shrugs and puts his head on Kai's shoulder again. "Let's just say that Rei told some things." Lee growls and turns around, balding his fists and walking out of the room while mumbling something about 'killing Rei'.

Kai turns his head to Tyson. "What did Rei tell you?" He asks. Tyson grins. 'Rei told me that he and Lee had a little talk about who has the best butt. Lee said that he liked Rock's butt so… And then Rei asked him what Lee wanted to do with it. According to Rei, Lee wanted to use his whip upon it. But I don't know…I mean…Rei is pretty perverted to sometimes."

Kai shakes his head. "Rei isn't. Max is the perverted one of that couple." He says. Tyson blinks. "Does that mean that Lee really has a whip?" Kai chuckles. "I doubt it. Maybe Lee is just perverted."

* * *

Lee is currently looking for Rei. But Rei is nowhere to be found. Lee wonders why. "He and Max are mating right now, I just know it." He growls. He wanders into the garden. He frowns when he doesn't see Rock anywhere. 'Where is he? Rei told me he'd be here.' Lee thinks, biting his lip in a cute way.

Suddenly somebody wraps his arms around Lee's waist and pulls him backwards. Lee yelps a little and looks over his shoulder, to the one who is holding him.

"I thought that you didn't growl that much Lee." Rock says, giving Lee a playful look. Lee blushes and looks down. "So…you like my butt huh?" He asks, looking up. Rock releases Lee and turns him around.

He winks to Lee and then suddenly Rock's hands lie on Lee's butt. Lee immediately blushes and tries to get the hands of his butt. "Don't Rock, don't do that." He hisses. "Why not?" Rock asks.

Lee sighs. "You're a pervert." He says. Rock smirks. "I know that. And you know what…? You like it." Lee blinks when he is suddenly lifted up. "So…are you going to yell at me for liking you? Or do you like me back?" Rock asks. Lee swallows. "I like you to. Why else I would come over to Japan again after you called me?" Rocks smiles and hugs Lee a little bit.

"But…we need to talk first. I don't want to have just a relation for the…" Lee blushes. Rock nods. "That's what I was thinking about. I don't ant a relation based on sex and nothing else. I want more. But off course, if you want sex like right now. I think I can give it to you." Rock winks again and Lee feels himself blush.

"You know what?" Rock says, while at the same time he is putting Lee on his feet again. Lee brushes his clothes for what seems no other reason then to disguise that he is nervous. "What?" Lee asks, looking up a little. Rock winks and grabs Lee's hands. "Let's go get an Ice-cream. I want to see you tongue licking it in a sexy way." Lee blushes again and shakes his head.

"I don't want to lick that." He says, before looking down Rock's body. Rock follows his gaze and his eyes widen a bit when he realizes where exactly Lee is looking at. "So you want to lick a different popsicle?" Rock asks with a smile. Lee smirks and looks at Rock. "Do you want to find out or not?" He asks. It doesn't take long for Rock to pull Lee inside.

* * *

"Spencer? Spencer! Wake up!" Bas yells. Spencer opens his eyes in shock and well… he wakes up. "Where's the fire?" He asks, still half-asleep. Bas laughs quietly but then goes back to shaking Spencer awake.

Spencer growls and opens his eyes completely. "Bas? Is something wrong? Why did you wake me?" Spencer asks, clearly confused. Bas points at the bedroom door, where to figures are standing.

"Who are they?" Spencer asks, blinking a few times. Bas chuckles. "That's Sjoerd and that's Stephan." He says, getting out of the bed. Spencer blinks again and then he finally realizes that Bas teammates have returned.

"What have you done to our innocent little boy?" Sjoerd immediately asks. Spencer cocks an eyebrow. "Nothing he didn't want." He replies cool. Stephan laughs and turns to Bas. "It that true?" He asks the younger boy. Bas blushes and nods quickly. But Sjoerd isn't satisfied with that.

"How far did you go?" He asks. "As far as he wanted." Spencer replies again. Sjoerd suddenly bangs his head against the wall. "I give up!" He loudly yells while leaving the room. Stephan chuckles and sends Bas a wink. "Make sure he treats you right." He says. Bas nods and turns to Spencer, still blushing madly.

"So what about yesterday night?" Spencer asks, gesturing the younger boy to move closer towards the bed. "Do you regret anything?" he asks. Bas is quick to shake his head and he moves closer to the bed, lumping right into Spencer's open arms.

He snuggles close so his older lover. "And what about you don't getting your release?" Spencer asks, kissing the young boy on his head. Bas looks up to Spencer with his big innocent eyes. His face is as red as a strawberry.

"So I guess that's a yes? Then wait a second, I'm going to close the door and lock it." Spencer gets up, and at the same time he is showing his hot but to Bas. Bas blushes even deeper as he stares at Spencer's behind, but Spencer doesn't seem to notice.

Spencer locks the door and turns back. Bas starts to shake his head. "No, I don't want to…Please?" He asks, begs almost and Spencer blinks. "Okay…only if you tell me why not."

"Well…" Bas under-lip trembles and he bites on it. "Well…it's because…"

* * *

"Rei…can you give me a strawberry?" Max asks while he is sitting in the same living-room as Kai and Tyson. He is lying on the other couch, his head on top of Rei's lap. "Please Rei? I'm sure Kai doesn't mind." Max pleads.

Rei sighs and looks over to Kai. Kai nods and points at the bowls that is standing in the middle of the table. "Grab one before I change my mind." Kai says, earning a playful punch from his lover Tyson. "Just grab one Rei; I Kai is going to complain I will tell him who the boss is." Tyson says, earning a playful pinch in his side from Kai.

"I already know who that is mind you." Kai says. "Oh yeah?" "It's me." Rei and Max snigger while the couple on the other couch is playfully having an argument. "Rei…" Max says and Rei reaches out to grab one strawberry. He can barely grab it. Finally he has one and then he puts it softly into Max's mouth.

Max chews on it and smiles. Rei leans in and kisses the blond boy, earning a chuckle from the other couple. Rei looks up and send a glare towards Kai and Tyson. Well Tyson actually, because Kai has his eyes closed and wasn't the one chuckling. Tyson stops chuckling and send Rei a smile and a wink.

Rei rolls his eyes end brings his attention back to the lover who is lying on his lap. "How does it taste?" He asks him. Max opens his eyes and smiles. "It tastes good." Max reaches out and grabs Rei's head, pulling him down. "But you taste better." He says, kissing Rei fully on the mouth. Rei gives in to the kiss, but he still blushes.

"I told you. Rei isn't the perverted one in their relationship." Kai suddenly says. Tyson chuckles again as Rei looks up, confused at hell. "So, who is the seme in your relationship?" Tyson asks. Both Max and Rei send him a glare. Tyson smiles again and turns to Kai. "We change the positions from time to time." He tells Rei and Max while looking at Kai.

Kai blushes. Rei smiles and nods. "I guess so. Kai had to be Uke to get pregnant, and he had to be Seme to get rid of his tail. But since he was already pregnant that didn't work." Rei says. Kai nods absentmindly and stares back into Tyson's eyes. He leans in close and rest his head against Tyson.

The room is filled with silence again, only soft breathing can be heard as all the boys start to fall asleep.

* * *

Akaatje: How was that? Anyway, it is going to take a while before I will have the next chapter up. I will be very busy the rest of this week, so I really have to find free time to write. (sighs) anyway I hope you like this. Read, review and wait for the next chapter! Ow and before you click this fic away again, in the next chapter there will be a time skip. The 7 months are over (cause I'm like...lazy)(and I want to start with Tala the cat) and kai is about to give bird. That wont be the last chapter, I think one or two are going to follow after that. Just look out for it. Read, review and stay tuned! 


	19. Chapter 19

Okay, this is the last chapter! But there is a sequel coming already, It's is going to be called Tala te cat and the main focus lies on the TalaBryan pairing. But since Kai's and Tyson's childern are born, I will add them to. I hope you liked this storie (since it took a while to finish it) and that you are looking forwards to the sequel. Please read, review and wait for the sequel.

I am already starting with it, so it can be that's it's put up this week somewhere. Keep looking for it.

And now...ENJOY THIS LAST CHAPTER!

* * *

Two kittens part 19.

Kai groans. 'It…normally I wouldn't admit this but…IT HURTS!' He screams in his mind. He opens and closes his eyes again, while his hand moves over his big belly. 'Why does it hurt so much?' He asks himself, knowing the answer already. He tries to sit up, but fall back.

'I really need to go to the bathroom.' He thinks. He growls annoyed and tries to sit upright again. This time he succeeds and then he moves his feet out of the bed. He sits still for a minute, trying to catch his breath.

'I hope nobody is laughing at me behind my back, because I swear! They will pay for it!' He growls again and decides he can do it. But as soon as his feet reach the ground and he tries to stand up…he falls backwards again with a loud 'tud'.

And off course, Tyson just had to hear that and he just had to come in check on Kai. Kai rolls his eyes as his sweet (but sometimes annoying) boyfriend walks into the room, immediately worrying and fretting about everything.

"Kai, are you okay? Did you fell or something?" Tyson asks, worry showing on h is face. Kai groans and nods. "I'm okay, help me up." He says, frowning. 'Since when do I want him to help me?' He looks at his ring. 'Since I loved him.' He smiles and grabs Tyson's hands.

Tyson pull his upwards and lets Kai lean onto him. "Where do you want to go?" Tyson asks, referring to probably the kitchen, living room or bathroom. "Italy I think." Kai says, smirking a little.

"Or maybe the Netherlands. I think they are good for a newly wedded couple." Tyson rolls his eyes. "You know that I wasn't talking about that. We're already going to the Netherlands and you know it." Kai smirks again before he clutches his belly again. Tears start to for in his eyes and he manages to bring out: "It hurts Tyson."

Tyson immediately does something wise (for once in his life) and places Kai back on the bed. "I get Daki to check on you. Don't you dare to move a single muscle!" He warns. After that he leaves the room.

Kai groans when he is al alone again, alone with his own pain. Pain created by his children. 'I'm going to tell everybody that they shouldn't have kids!' Kai frowns and looks at the door, waiting for Daki to rush in.

"Seven months already." Kai sighs. He moves his gaze to the ceiling while he rubs his belly. "Two children, one boy and one girl." He says softly, the unshed tears from before now falling for real. "Seven months and I still don't have good names for you. And your daddy isn't helping either." Kai growls angrily.

"He keeps on saying that I should decide the names." Kai shakes his head. "What makes him think I'm good at that? I don't know any names. But they have to be beautiful, they must fit with you." Kai sighs and grimaces hen his belly hurt again.

Luckily for him, Daki comes rushing into the room. Kai is still grimacing from the pain and he is also panting loudly. Daki frowns and grabs Kai's wrist, to check his pulse. "Damn, you must go to the hospital as soon as possible. I think they are ready to come out." Daki also checks Kai's belly. "But everything seems to be alright. I tell Tyson's father to get the car ready. Just lay still for a moment." Kai nods, trying to concentrate on something else then the pain.

Tyson walks into the room and sits down next to Kai. "Everything will be alright." He whispers. "Don't worry Kai." He whispers again, trying to look calm, but clearly not succeeding in it.

Kai tries to smile, but it isn't working. "It hurt Tyson." He says. Tyson nods and leans over to kiss Kai on his belly. "I know it Kai. But just try to relax okay. I know you are strong enough to deal with this." He says softly.

Kai reaches out and grabs Tyson's hands. He smiles for real now and he nods. "I know I can. But you stay with me right?" Tyson nods, kissing Kai's hands. Then they hear somebody yelling.

"Car is standing ready!" Gramps yells while walking into the room. Daki nods and turns to Kai. "We will carry you to the car then. Be careful." He warns Gramps. Gramps nods and they walk over to Kai.

* * *

Bryan, Tala, Rei, Max and Tyson are sitting in front of the room where Kai is giving birth. At first, they refused to allow Tala in, but that was before the noticed that he could speak.

Tala is relaxing on Bryan's lap, trying not to make himself anymore nervous than he already is. He breathes softly in and out, trying to relax. Bryan is gently stroking Tala's fur, making him purr softly.

Max and Rei are sitting next to each other, Max looking as pale and nervous as ever while Rei looks so…calm.

Tyson is pacing in the hall. Ten steps left, the he turns and walks ten steps right. His hands are on his back and his eyes are turned to the floor. From time to time he looks up to the door from the room where Kai is in.

He sighs and paces further. "Tyson, I know you are nervous…But could you please stop pacing around? You are making me nervous!" Tala says. Tyson stops and sighs again. "I'm sorry Tala. I…just need to do something…I just can't stop thinking about Kai. I can't stop thinking about the babies, and about the fact that we still don't have proper names." Tyson says.

Tala rolls his eyes. "Then think of some proper names. At least you will stop pacing." He says. Tyson sits down next to Bryan. "You're right." Tyson puts his finger to his chin and thinks. "We're having a girl and a boy. The girl first." He frowns when he concentrates.

"I think it should start with an 'A'." He then says. The other boys groan. "Well, at least I have the first letter." He says. "And now you need a second one." Rei says. Tala snorts. Bryan chuckles softly. "What do you think of Akane?" Bryan asks. Tyson looks up, a big smile on his face. "That's a beautiful name. It means brilliant red right? It's Japanese. It's really beautiful."

Bryan blushes a little. "You think so?" He asks. Tyson nods. "I do think so." He says, smiling even bigger. "Well, it is the name of my grandmother. I have nice memories of her." Bryan smiles softly as he thinks back. Tala looks up. "You never told me that." He says accusingly. Bryan blinks and looks down at the red kitten.

"Well, you never asked." He says. Tala pouts (can you see it? A pouting kitten?) and looks away from Bryan. Bryan sighs and places his big hand on top of Tala's small head. Tala looks up with a confused look on his face.

"Tala, you look so cute when you're pouting." Bryan whispers. Tala blinks and looks down. If he wasn't a cat, he should be blushing. Rei smiles and nudges Max in his side. "Aren't they cute?" He asks in a whisper. Max nods.

Then the door opens. Everybody look up immediately towards the Doctor that is standing in the doorway. The man gestures to Tyson to come towards him. Tyson gets up and walks towards the man.

"Tyson, you can come in now." The man says with a soft smile on his face. Tyson eyes lit up and he nods eagerly. The doctor looks to the other boys. "If you would be so kind to wait a few more minutes. Kai needs some rest and I think he only wants to see Tyson right now." The boys, and the kitten, nod and then the door closes with Tyson inside the room.

The room is white, it is plain and Kai's bed is in the middle of it. Tyson smiles and he walks over to the bed. Kai is awake and he is holding two bundles in his arms. Kai notices that Tyson is in the room and he looks up, with a big smile on his face.

He is crying, but that are tears of happiness. Tyson walks closer and leans in, to take a look at his children. "They are beautiful." Kai says. "Just like their father." He looks down and shows Tyson his children. Tyson gasps when he sees his children. "I told you that they would look like you, didn't I?" He teases.

Kai looks up. "She has your hair, while he has mine. I haven't seen their eye color yet, but I guess they look beautiful as well." Tyson nods. "Do you…want to hold them?" Kai asks. Tyson nods slowly and hold his hands out.

"Have you already figured out their names?" Kai asks. "Well…Bryan had a good idea for her. He said Akane is a nice name. It reminds him of his grandmother. It means brilliant red, it's a Japanese name" Tyson answers. "But for the boy… I don't know yet." He blushes and Kai chuckles. "I told you, your dad is no help." Kai tells his children.

"Hey, I'm not completely helpless." Tyson says. Kai looks up and winks towards him. "I know. But you haven't had these two in your belly for seven months." Tyson sighs. "I know. I know. "But what do you think of giving him the name Mamuro? That is also a Japanese name, and it means 'protect'." He then asks. "It reminds me of you, a bit then." He adds. Kai blinks and then he blushes. "Okay then. If you say so."

* * *

"They are so cute!" Hilary squeals when she has the change to hold Akane for the first time. "She looks so beautiful." She says, earning a big smile from both Akane's fathers. "Thanks." Kai says, blushing a little, while he holds Mamuro in his arms. Hilary shakes her head gently. "She has Tyson's hair, but your eyes. She is so cute! And her name fits her so well, I mean Akane…'brilliant red' the color of her eyes." She carefully hands Akane back to Tyson.

Tyson smiles and nods towards Bryan. "He helped me. He thought of it." He says, making Bryan blush a little. Hilary chuckles and turns to Kai, who is still holding Mamuro in his arms.

"Can I hold him as well?" She asks. Kai nods and he carefully hands him over. "While Akane has Tyson's hair, Mamuro has yours Kai. And guess what people…he has blue eyes, like Tyson." Hilary smiles and hugs the baby in her arms. "I want one as well!" She says. Chief gulps and starts to back away from the living room. Everybody else laughs at him, while Hilary raises and eyebrow at him.

"Is something wrong Kenny?" She asks him. He shakes his head and sighs in defeat. "No Hilary." Then she laughs, while handing Mamuro back. "You're cute Kenny."

Kai shakes his head and looks over to his lover, who is amusing himself. He smiles big before looking down at his son. 'My son…' He thinks whit a warm feeling in his heart. 'My son…well, Tyson's as well…But I was the one who carried you.' Ka thinks.

He looks up again, noticing that everybody else in the room had bin staring at him with big smiles on their faces. He blushes a little and frowns irritated before saying: "What?" Leo chuckles and points at him, while her other arms lays around Mariah's waist.

"You looked so calm and relaxed. So different of when you still had them inside of you." She tries to explain. Then her expression softens again. "You love them already don't you?" She asks. He nods and looks back at his son, smiling again softly.

Stephan is watching it all with big interest. He is sitting on Hiro's lap, relaxing and eating some cake Leo and Mariah made. He turns his head to Hiro. Hiro laughs and leans in to lick away some frosting on his cheek. Stephan blushes but let Hiro be. He can always tease him tonight right?

Rei has Max lying on his lap. Max is snoring lightly, the back of his head leaning on Rei's chest. Rei smiles down at his and then goes back to watching Kai and Tyson, who seem very happy. He looks back at Max again and wonders when he will have his own children.

Spencer is sitting right next to Rei and Max. But his cute lover isn't on his lap; his cute lover is sitting next to him and is resting against Spencer's body. Spencer chuckles when Bas murmurs something but decides to let the young boy sleep.

Bryan is sitting on the other side of the room, right next to the newborn babies and their daddies. On his left shoulder is a lazy-but-still-red-and-still-cute-kitten sitting, sleeping away. Bryan looks at the kitten and sighs inwardly. 'How can I tell him I love him?' He thinks before looking back at Kai. 'Maybe I should ask Kai to help me with this problem.' He sighs and looks at Tyson.

Tyson lets his eyes roam through the living room and is glad that he has such wonderful friends. Then his eyes land on Kai, and he can't help but smile at his lover. 'Kai is looking so peaceful right now. He is holding Mamuro in his hands like he has done it before. While I'm so clumsy.' Tyson looks down at his daughter and smiles when her red eyes look back at him. 'I'm glad…Kai is happy again, we've got two kids. We going to get married and he still has his tail.' Tyson thinks with a grin.

'Life couldn't be any better.'

* * *

This was a short chapter I know, but I really couldn't think of making it any longer. I could have described al of the feeling all of the people where having inside that room...but you know me. I'm LAZY!

Just be glad that I put this chapter up and that I'm making a sequel for you guys. LOL. Well, stay tuned and if you want to say something, open you mouth and SPEAK (or, grab your keyboard and TYP). Till next time.

Akaatje


End file.
